Nuevos comienzos y viejos desenlaces
by Sabri-chan22
Summary: Megumi ha viajado a Tokyo con la promesa de abrir su propio restaurante, allí se volverá a poner en contacto con Soma de vuelta, y enfrentar sus sentimientos no correspondidos, pues el se ha casado con Erina. Aun así... parece ser que en él aún queda un sentimiento de duda respecto hacia donde se encamina su vida. Y es destino de Megumi hacerlo descubrir cual es.
1. Llegada

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de la historia "Shokugeki no Soma", escrita por Yūto Tsukuda e ilustrada por Shun Saeki.**

-Ah, ha sido un viaje complicado…

Se decía Megumi Tadokoro, mientras bajaba su última valija hasta la sala de su nuevo hogar. Estaba feliz y algo triste también por haberse marchado de su pueblo, pero sus padres la habían alentado a abrir su propio local allí en Tokyo. Además, tenía muchos senseis y senpais ayudándola y apoyándola, toda la gente que la había conocido en Tootsuki estaba de acuerdo en que un local abierto por Tadokoro sería un tibio y espléndido regalo a la ciudad y sus habitantes. Además, allí también podría visitar a Soma. Se había instalado en el local principal junto a su flamante esposa, Erina Nakiri. Se lo recordaba a todo momento desde que llegó a la ciudad. Tenía muchas ansias de verlos. Bueno, más bien de verlo.

Había sido sorpresivo cuando Erina lo invitó a salir, y aún más cuando anunciaron que se casarían el día de la graduación. Todos estallaron en gritos y felicitaciones, y hubo una fiesta enorme donde toda los de la Estrella Polar celebraban no solo la graduación, sino también el casamiento. A Megumi le cayó como un balde de agua fría. En aquél momento la algarabía y felicidad de haber concretado sus estudios había disfrazado la piedra que se le cayó en el corazón. Pero con el tiempo y la madurez que requirió empezar su vida profesional, pudo darse cuenta del mal trago que era todo aquello. Se sentía incompetente y estúpida por no haber hecho nada al respecto en su momento, era obvio que estaba enamorada de Yukihira. Pero comprendía que, aunque le doliese, así eran las cosas. Quería mucho a Erina como para guardarle rencor. Y no serviría de nada odiarlos u odiarse a sí misma por el resto de su vida.

Las maletas las dejó en su cuarto y ocupó el resto de la tarde en indicar donde iría su indumentaria, colocar las mesas, limpiar el piso y ordenar la cocina. Era un local de dos pisos en donde la parte superior haría de hogar y la inferior de tienda. Era amplio, pero no muy pomposo, quería un ambiente familiar donde se respirase la fragancia de comida hogareña y reflejara paz y tranquilidad. Ese era el lugar que había soñado y esperaba lograr.

Ya entrada la noche lo dejó todo para terminar al siguiente día, los chicos que había contratado llegarían al día siguiente, así que solo subió a relajarse y darse un baño. Eran las 8 de la noche cuando sonó su celular.

-¿Tadokoro? –una voz familiar sonó con la alegría y sencillez de siempre.

-Hola, Soma-kun –Megumi se sonrió a sí misma. Se había acordado de ella.

-Hoy llegaste por tu tienda ¿no?

-Si, mañana terminaré los últimos arreglos y es posible que para el martes ya sea abierta al público, haré un preestreno el lunes y están invitados –aquél día era viernes.

-Tu comida, hace tanto no la pruebo… Será divertido –Soma lanzó una risa.

-N-no creas que esta mala, lo haré con mi mejor esfuerzo… -

-Lo sé –su voz se calmó un poco, confiado- Sé que lo harás, siempre lo haces, Tadokoro.

-Gracias… -la joven se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Quieres venir a cenar aquí hoy? Te reservaré una mesa.

-Yo… -vaciló un poco, pensaba cenar ligero y luego meterse a la cama, pero comer de nuevo algún platillo del chico la tentaba- Esta bien, ¿tengo que ir elegante o algo? –seguramente sería un lugar refinado si la dueña era una Nakiri.

-Oh, diría que sí, al menos la mayoría de clientes viene formal… -su voz sonó desinteresada en esos asuntos de etiqueta.

-Bueno, llegaré a eso de las 8 y media…

-Genial –su voz se animó de vuelta- Será genial verte de nuevo, ya mismo te guardo una mesa, nos vemos, me llaman de la cocina –y colgó.

Megumi volvió a suspirar, mirando el aparato con anhelo. Luego se apresuró a buscar algo elegante. Tenía un vestido azul no muy largo, de la boda de una amiga. Junto a unos pequeños tacones y peinando su cabello, dejándolo suelto, un ligero maquillaje para no desentonar y ya estaba lista, pidiendo un taxi. No era de las chicas que tardaban mucho en estar lista.

Al llegar al lugar, contuvo una exhalación de asombro, era impecable y elegante, con un estilo occidental y antiguo, como se esperaría de Nakiri. Avanzó un poco temblorosa hacia uno de los que atendían.

-Hola…. Eh, creo que tengo mesa reservada… -dijo titubeando.

-Claro señorita, ¿nombre?

-Tadokoro Megumi…

-Ah, señorita Tadokoro –el hombre sonrió sin siquiera terminar de ver la lista- sí, el señor Yukihira me dijo que vendría, pase por aquí –le indicó para que lo siguiera.

Avanzaron por entre las mesas llenas de gente en atuendos elegantes, charlando animadamente y disfrutando manjares que llenaban el ambiente de un delicioso aroma que hizo rugir el estómago de Megumi. Se preguntó hasta donde la llevaría cuando comenzaron a subir unos escalones, saliendo hacia la parte superior, la cual tenía las mesas bajo el cielo despejado. Anochecía y la luna iluminaba, redonda y llena.

Le guio hasta una mesa cercana al borde, desde allí se podía ver la ciudad extendiéndose más allá, con todas sus luces. La mesa, en cambio, recibía la luz de una bonita lámpara que decoraba el centro. Se sentó completamente ilusionada con lo bonito del lugar.

-Le avisare que ha llegado, él quiere tomar su orden personalmente –le alcanzó un menú y se retiró tras una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Megumi dio un vistazo a la carta. Estaba llena de recetas extravagantes y fascinantes, tal como esperaría de Soma.

\- ¡Tadokoro! –la voz del joven la sorprendió un poco, haciendo rebotar la carta entre sus manos.

-So-soma-kun, por favor no hagas eso –lo miró con gesto de pánico.

-Perdóname, es que me alegra verte aquí, ha pasado un tiempo… -se rio él mientras se acercaba a darle un suave beso en la frente para tranquilizarle.

-Tienes razón… -la chica recobró la compostura y le sonrió a la vez, sonrojándose un poco. A pesar de todo, con el tiempo se habían vuelto íntimos amigos y de vez en cuando se mostraba así de dulce con ella- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Bueno, no tengo de que quejarme, supongo… -de repente ella notó que no se veía demasiado bien, su cabello había perdido el brillo y andaba peinado, sus movimientos también eran menos esporádicos que antes- Es un bonito lugar y mucha gente viene a probar la comida del famoso Yukihira… Por fin puedo demostrar de lo que estoy hecho.

-Me alegro tanto de que pudieras conseguirlo, yo también espero que me vaya bien aquí… -ella le indicó que se sentara.

-No puedo, tengo que volver pronto a la cocina –dijo con un dejo de cansancio- Pero apenas pueda dejar a alguien a cargo y termine tu platillo, vendré a tomar una copa contigo –le dio una brillante sonrisa- ¿Qué puedo servirte?

-Mmm… -una tenue sonrisa de nostalgia se asomó de sus labios- No lo sé, creo que con tal de comer una invención tuya estaría feliz… ¿Algo que me recomiendes?

Soma lo pensó un momento, pero enseguida con una sonrisa enorme se le ocurrió algo.

-Está bien, te traeré el especial de bienvenida –dijo en un tono juguetón, guiñándole un ojo.

-De acuerdo. Lo esperaré ansiosa –Megumi juntó las manos en ese gesto inocente y de ilusión que recordaba Soma con cariño.

Él dio un pequeño asentimiento antes de alejarse rumbo a la cocina con paso alegre.

La chica tenía el corazón agitado. Soma se veía tan guapo a pesar de todo, había olvidado lo que era estar a su lado y ver su gesto confiado en el rostro, su voz despreocupada y el cómo la trataba, aunque claramente… ella no debía pensar así. Debía… debía alejar esos deseos de una vez, concentrarse en otra cosa.

Pasó un buen rato esperando. Una media hora o tal vez un poco más, cuando finalmente apareció de vuelta su compañero. Un mozo a su lado traía un vino y un par de copas. Soma llevaba dos platos que emanaban calor y un aroma exquisito.

-¡Disculpa la espera! –anunció mientras ponía el platillo enfrente de ella. Se sirvió también el suyo y tomó asiento mientras el mozo descorchaba la botella y les servía el alcohol.

Tantas noches de fiesta en Estrella Polar habían hecho a Megumi y Soma increíblemente tolerante con el alcohol.

La joven fue la primera en probar un bocado. Era cerdo bañado en una salsa agridulce y relleno de lo que parecía ser queso gratinado con toques de cebolla y ají. No entendía como lograba una armonía y explosión de sabor tan curiosos como esos. Soma contempló su reacción de gozo, satisfecho.

-Esta… delicioso, como siempre, eres increíble Soma-kun –dijo cuándo se recompuso.

-Solo es un intercambio, también espero que me sorprendas con tu comida, Tadokoro.

-Te aseguro que sí, he puesto todos mis esfuerzos en hacer un menú que expresara lo que siento al cocinar… -la joven tenía los ojos brillantes, llenos de ilusión.

-…. –Soma suspiró, complacido, mientras acercaba un pedazo de su comida a la boca- Ah, Tadokoro…

\- ¿Si?

-Estás hermosa en ese vestido

Megumi casi se atraganta con el comentario. Tuvo que disimular un poco su tos.

-Gra-gracias –respondió colorada, era tonto, pero la hacía muy feliz. Inconscientemente se había arreglado para agradarle.

-Solo es la verdad, tranquila –rio él- Erina siempre me pide que le haga un comentario, estoy algo acostumbrado…

Toda la ilusión se desinfló.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con ella? –preguntó tratando de disimularlo de vuelta.

-Pues normal, bien –se encogió de hombros- Es una mujer correcta y todo eso… Solo que no la veo muy seguido, al parecer ser Nakiri es mucho más complicado de lo que creía, ¿sabes? –añadió con un tono algo sorprendido.

-Seguro que sí, y tu como Nakiri también debes volverte responsable, Soma-kun –lo aprendió la chica, degustando lentamente su plato

-¿Y tú? ¿Conociste a alguien interesante? –sonrió Soma, tratando de alejarse del tema.

-Pues no realmente, es decir, si hubo muchas propuestas, pero yo quería crear mi propio restaurante, no quería apegarme al proyecto de otra persona –ella habló como si casarse fuera algún tipo de negocio, desconcertándolo un poco.

-Ya veo –simplemente se rio- Ojalá te vaya bien, háblame más de tu proyecto –sonaba sinceramente interesado.

Pasaron el resto de la velada hablando de aquel proyecto, de sus compañeros y los distintos caminos que habían tomado, recetas nuevas que habían aprendido, trucos para evitar problemas en la cocina, anécdotas del trabajo de Soma, el como lo había pasado Megumi en su casa y la habían coreado en elogios por su meta cumplida. También recordaron como un par de viejos sus tiempos en Totsuki. Sus desventuras en el dormitorio Estrella Polar y su época de "revoltosos", sus enfrentamientos y peleas.

Finalmente se terminaron la botella de vino y el local estaba por cerrar.

-Me alegro de poder estar aquí hablando contigo de nuevo, Tadokoro. –finalmente se levantaron y dejaron limpiar su mesa mientras caminaban hasta la salida- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

\- ¿Seguro? Yo puedo ir en taxi, no hay problema

-Vamos, no puedo dejarte ir sola en la noche –con una sonrisa- Los chicos me matarían si llegan a enterarse de algo así.

-Vale, bueno, te dejaré llevarme –se rio la chica, aceptando su brazo para que la llevara hasta el coche.

Fue un viaje corto y silencioso, porque Megumi dormitaba un poco. Era razonable, había estado todo el día trabajando en el lugar. Soma conocía el local, fue él quien se lo había recomendado, para estar más en contacto.

-Tadokoro, llegamos –la sacudió levemente, haciéndola abrir los ojos en un gesto medio perdido- Cielos, no quiero ni saber cómo hubieras llegado en taxi –bromeó.

La acompañó hasta la entrada, asegurándose de que no tambaleara.

-Bueno, nos vemos otro día entonces –Soma pasó una mano tras la nuca. Megumi se tallaba un ojo con una sonrisa vacilante.

-Sí, tengo aún bastante que hacer… -bostezó- Lo siento….

-No importa, tal vez venga a ayudar, si es que no tengo algún trabajo pendiente –con un gesto de pesadumbre, el chico suspiró.

-Oh, vamos Soma-kun, estarás bien, hemos pasado por cosas peores, ¿no? –Megumi llevó una mano a la mejilla de él, acariciándola en un gesto dulce y típico de ella.

Soma sonrió un poco más animado y se acercó a besarle de nuevo la frente, en forma de despedida. Ella retiró su mano y volvieron a distanciarse.

-¡Buenas noches, Tadokoro! –se alejó escaleras abajo.

-Buenas noches, Soma-kun –despidió ella, con un deje de tristeza en su mirada.


	2. Paseo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de la historia "Shokugeki no Soma", escrita por Yūto Tsukuda e ilustrada por Shun Saeki.**

Al día siguiente Megumi se levantó con una leve jaqueca. Entre murmullos de molestia, se preparó el desayuno y se preparó para la llegada de sus ayudantes.

Pudo permitirse 2 asistentes de cocina y tres meseros. Todos eran conocidos de sus días de estudiante, y podía asegurar que serían buenos en lo que hacían. Apenas llegaron al local, Tadokoro, con voz firme y paso al mando, les fue indicando como debían quedar las cosas y mostrándoles las distintas partes, así como aconsejando como quería que trataran a la clientela.

El local era una mezcla de la pacifica armonía zen con lo acogedor de una casa hogareña occidental, con paredes celeste y con detalles en blanco. Los manteles eran diferentes colores cálidos y suaves, las cortinas a juego. En los centros, además de las servilletas, había panes en cestas y una flor en su jarrón al lado. En la pared colgaban fotos con paisajes de su tierra natal, montañas y prados.

Y después de mucho pensarlo, decidió colgar en un plano central la foto que se había tomado con todos sus compañeros el último día de clases, todos estaban con caras sonrientes y llenas de sueños, detrás se observaba el dormitorio y por arriba un gran cartel que rezaba "¡Felicidades, 2° época dorada de Estrella Polar!". Supo que había tomado una buena decisión, la foto le inspiraba alegría y daba un ambiente más festivo.

A medio día se tomaron un descanso y Megumi cocinó para todos un miso de verduras con arroz que hizo estallar de sabor sus bocas. No había perdido para nada el toque, incluso la comida más simple en sus manos se volvía un acogedor y dulce abrazo para la lengua.

A eso de las 2 de la tarde terminaron de aclarar dudas, ella les mostró el menú que llevaba semanas confeccionando y todos acordaron que estaba más que bien. El resto de la tarde se pasaron en la cocina observando y aprendiendo mientras Megumi preparaba cada platillo a la par de su asistente, para que cada uno tuviera el mismo toque y en caso de ser necesario el mesero lo diera. Todo iba sobre ruedas, marchaba de mil maravillas.

-Muy bien chicos, quiero anunciarles algo más… -dijo en un momento, mientras brindaban con unas copas de vino, eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche ya, y daban signos de querer ir a dormirse. Megumi se aclaró la voz- Como hemos podido concretar, creo que el lunes ya es posible que abramos la pre-apertura. Invitaré a algunos viejos conocidos y también a Erina Nakiri –su sonrisa reflejaba orgullo y determinación.

Los 5 lanzaron exclamaciones de admiración, claro que todos conocían la fama de la lengua de Dios, todo el mundo sabía de ella. Luego bromearon acerca de que más valiera que dieran una buena impresión o sino los haría picadillo.

-Waaah, tenía muchas ganas de conocer a Nakiri-sama –dijo Nami, una mesera, y la más risueña de todos.

-Dicen que es muy guapa –comentó Kaoru, quien recibió un codazo por parte de Kaori, ambos estaban de ayudantes en la cocina.

-Esperen… eso significa que ¿también conoceremos a Soma-san? –la voz de Nami sonó aún más emocionada y se puso a zarandear a Hitomi, quien estaba a su lado.

-Así es –la voz de Megumi sonó algo más apagada, pero en seguida volvió a su tono normal- Y muchos otros más, aunque no todos podrán venir, algunos ya tomaron cursos hacia el extranjero o cosas así. Los Aldini ahora atienden su restaurante familiar y no asistirán… -era una lástima, Takumi Aldini se había vuelto un muy buen amigo suyo.

-No te aflijas, Megumi-chan –le reconfortó Dan, el último mesero, con unas palmadas en su hombro.

-Lo sé –Megumi suspiró, para sonreír después- Lo sé.

Aunque las circunstancias y el tiempo hicieran más difícil su contacto con ellos, no dudaba en que todos sus amigos del Totsuki siempre tendrían un lugar especial en su corazón. Nunca olvidaría todas aquellas promesas y aquellas metas que se juraron.

A eso de las 10 de la noche fue que se marcharon. Nami, Hitomi y Dan, los meseros, y Kaoru con Kiara (quienes eran mellizos) como ayudantes de cocina.

Megumi estaba tan exhausta como el día anterior, así que lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la puerta y meterse a la ducha, sacándose de encima la modorra y el cansancio. Se preparó un té que Hisako le había enseñado hacía mucho tiempo, para relajar tensiones y músculos, lo bebió mientras miraba apaciblemente la noche a través de su balcón.

Todo estaba yendo como deseaba. Ahora quedaría ver si su negocio tenía rentabilidad. Pensó un momento en llamar a su madre cuando, como quien no quiere la cosa, su celular sonó.

-¿Diga? –preguntó, extrañada de que alguien la llamara tan tarde.

-¿Tadokoro?

-¿Soma? –su incredulidad se apaciguó un poco, era una de las cosas que seguro Soma haría- ¿Qué tal?

-Lo siento por llamarte tan tarde. Quería preguntarte sobre….

Un largo silencio.

-¿Hola?

-Ah, sí, lo siento, es que estaba preparando algo. En fin ¿crees que nos podamos ver mañana? Erina también irá –añadió rápidamente.

-Claro, no hay problema –la joven se alegró. No tenía nada que hacer al día siguiente, le haría bien salir a recorrer Tokyo- Me gustaría inspeccionar la competencia también –se rio.

Pudo percibir una sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ya te aseguro yo que tu peligro más cercano somos nosotros. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que lo seamos.

-Creo que aún estoy lejos de estar a esa altura… -Megumi sonó sincera, y pesimista.

-Vamos Tadokoro, tu cocina es genial ¿recuerdas que te dije que me gustaba?

Si, lo recordaba. Aun podía sentir el viento de la noche y el algarabío detrás suyo por las victorias en la selección de otoño. Y escucharlo decirle aquello.

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento.

-Sé que todo el lujo de este lugar no va mucho con nuestro estilo, pero no por eso eres peor o mejor, te lo aseguro –sonó a que probaba algo y hacía un sonido de disgusto.

-¿Develándote de nuevo en la cocina?

-Ya sabes cómo es –se rio el- Bueno, creo que te dejaré dormir, nos vemos mañana. Erina está ansiosa por verte de vuelta.

-Mándale recuerdos de mi parte.

-Lo haré, cuando regrese –respondió con sequedad- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches… -cortó la comunicación y se quedó mirando el celular de vuelta, como la noche anterior.

Se encogió de hombros, resignándose a que nunca entendería del todo a ese chico.

De pronto recordó que aún debía hacer las invitaciones. En fin, lo haría al siguiente día. No creía que tuvieran mucho tiempo para pasear con ella después de todo. Se tiró a la cama y apenas apoyó la cabeza se durmió profundamente.


	3. Encuentro

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de la historia "Shokugeki no Soma", escrita por Yūto Tsukuda e ilustrada por Shun Saeki.**

Megumi revisó de nuevo su celular, tal vez se les había atrasado un poco la agenda. Se suponía que hace media hora suponían encontrarse allí, frente al parque junto a la catedral. Era una persona paciente y amable, no estaba enojada, sino algo preocupada por si les hubiera pasado algo en el camino. Finalmente se sentó en uno de los bancos, jugueteando con su larga trenza. Se había dejado el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda y por comodidad solía usarlo ahora solo en una trenza en vez de dos. El parque era tranquilo, algunos chicos pasaban de aquí y allá, gente disfrutando el domingo en familia por allí. Tadokoro se replanteó esa idea, la de tener niños, le encantaban y su aire maternal era ideal para esa labor. Se negó a sí misma, no podía traer un niño al mundo sin una estabilidad en su negocio… tampoco tenía padre para el niño. Se quedó pensativa mirando a algunos pequeños jugar en una arenera, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro, haciéndola brincar en su lugar.

-Buenos días, Tadokoro –la siempre segura sonrisa de Soma la recibió como un alivio.

-Buenos días, Soma-kun… -suspiró ella, llevándose una mano al pecho- Te he dicho muchas veces que dejes de hacer esas entradas repentinas…

-Lo siento, lo siento –le restó importancia él.

-Y ¿Erina-san? –Megumi la buscó con la mirada, extrañada.

-Allí viene, estaba hablando por teléfono y dijo "que sería de mala educación" acercarse así.

Megumi sonrió, era un gesto bonito, a la manera de Erina.

-¿Y qué me van a mostrar primero?

-Si quieres podemos ir al zoológico o al centro, desde allí hay varios lugares geniales que revisar, hay un sector lleno de mercaderes que venden ingredientes frescos, ¡y de todo tipo! –su cara tornó en esa simpleza infantil de alguien que habla de cosas que le fascinan.

-Podríamos darle un vistazo, aún debo ver quienes serán mis proveedores.

En eso se acercó Erina, con una sonrisa en los labios y andar majestuoso, como solo ella podía irradiar. Estaba espléndida, hermosa como siempre, o al menos así la vio Megumi. Aunque ella de por sí tenía un leve complejo de inferioridad frente a Nakiri. La abrazó afectuosamente.

-Hola Megumi-chan, es un gusto volver a verte –la saludó mientras la soltaba tras un momento.

-Erina-san, lo mismo digo –sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Aun no se acostumbraba a decirle "Erina-chan", menos que menos "Erinachii".

-Lamento nuestra tardanza, es que ya sabes… los alumnos nuevos de Totsuki están haciendo el examen de ingreso, y como ahora comparto la administración pues… -lanzó un suspiro resignado.

-No importa, lo entiendo –la voz de Megumi tomó un tono reconciliador- Ahora no perdamos más tiempo, hay muchos lugares que quiero ver –mandó las manos junto al pecho, emocionada.

Erina y Soma se miraron, sonrientes. A Megumi le dolió un poco esa complicidad que obviamente se tenían. Pero alejó esos pensamientos, no debía dejar que eso le arruinase la tarde con sus viejos amigos.

-Señorita Tadokoro –Soma le ofreció el brazo- Señora Nakiri –le ofreció el otro a Erina. Aunque lo hacía de manera petulante y bromista, era clara la influencia de la familia Nakiri en los modales del chico.

-Hum, solo por decirme señora te quedas sin brazo –Erina cruzó los suyos, mandándose el cabello hacia atrás. Los tres rieron.

Decidieron ir caminando para no perderse nada. Revisaron vidrieras, monumentos, letreros graciosos y hasta encontraron uno donde Nikumi publicitaba ella misma la empresa de carne de su familia.

-¡A ella también la invité! Ojalá pueda venir… -dijo Tadokoro en ese momento, suspirando.

-Conociendo a Nikumi, seguro no se lo perderá –afirmó Soma, que aun la llevaba del brazo. Ya que Erina parecía alejarse a cada rato unos metros para atender llamadas.

En un momento pararon a comer crepes en un puesto del centro. No había tanta gente como entre semana, pero aun así estaba movido. Se sentaron en un banco a terminarlos.

-Pobre Erina-san… Ha de ser estresante. –comentó Megumi.

-Sí, es que pareciera que cada vez los chicos vienen más desafiantes –se rio Soma, observando a su esposa despotricar contra el teléfono- Le espera un buen futuro a la cocina.

-¿Te imaginas que todos ellos se inventaran platillos súper extravagantes? –le pegó un mordisco a su crepe de crema y frutilla, mientras balanceaba los pies- Aunque si pudiera vivir a base de crepes, lo haría –su voz sonó extasiada.

-No lo sé, pero sería genial si todos tuvieran ese pensamiento… -Soma contempló su crepe, de arándanos y miel de maple, y luego suspiró- Tadokoro…

-¿Hum? –ella estaba concentrada en el suyo.

-A veces… me siento atrapado.

Se detuvo un momento y lo miró, patidifusa. Soma rio.

-Es que… no estoy seguro de que esto es lo que quería… -Soma se sobó la nuca, de repente incómodo- Yo… quiero a Erina, pero de alguna manera… ya no puedo proyectarlo en mi cocina.

-¿A qué te refieres? –el corazón le galopaba, asustado ¿estaría en una encrucijada, como Saiba-san?

-Yo… -se volteó a verla, y abrió grande los ojos- Oh, tranquila Tadokoro, no es como si te estuviera contando que me muero –rio él, relajándose de vuelta ante la expresión de ella.

-S-soma-kun… -ella frunció el ceño, pero prefirió no contestar, herida en su orgullo. Ella solo se preocupaba por él, se dijo mientras arrancaba un pedazo de crepe con furia.

-Oye, que era broma –siguió riendo el, tentado, mientras le daba palmadas en la cabeza, que ella no recibió muy bien.

-Deja a Megumi-chan en paz –Erina regresó, guardando el celular en el bolsillo- Mmmm… ¿qué crepe debería comprar? Aunque no sé cómo vaya a saber realmente.

-Puedes probar del mío –sugirió Megumi, decidida a ignorar a Soma.

-El mío también –Soma alzó el suyo. Erina les dio un mordisco a ambos.

-Creo que mejor no comeré nada –su cara comprobaba que no le había gustado nada.

Soma se rio y Megumi esbozó una sonrisa. En fin, había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Ya entrada la media tarde, salieron del zoo para pasar por la plaza principal de la ciudad. Había sido un día largo y lleno de recorridos, incluso habían pasado por el mercado y Megumi ya había echado ojo y contactado con algunos vendedores de buen material. Erina no dejó de recibir llamadas en todo el día, incluso Megumi había perdido un poco la paciencia. Pero al menos eso le dejó tiempo a ella y Soma de hablar sobre cosas que eran más suyas y que tal vez Erina no comprendiese del todo, o no le importasen. A decir verdad, Megumi la quería, pero no era muy cercana a ella, siempre había puesto una pared invisible entre ambas, eran demasiado diferentes.

En un punto mientras observaban unas grandes fuentes, Erina anunció que la necesitaban urgentemente. Al parecer uno de los jueces para el ingreso había sido sobornado y debía ir a aclarar el asunto.

-Lo siento mucho, de veras Megumi –sonó sinceramente apenada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo- ¿Vienes, Soma? Me han dicho que no estás contestando los mensajes ni las llamadas, están bastante molestos…

-No puedo dejar a Megumi sola, voy a acompañarla a su casa ¿qué dices? –le dio una sonrisa a la mencionada, asegurándole que no la dejaría de lado- ¿te unes?

Erina le lanzó una mirada de "debes estar de broma" y luego un suspiro exasperado.

-Iré a plantar cara por ti, me debes una, ¿sabes? –se acomodó el cabello y se acercó a darle un pequeño beso en los labios- Adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana, Megumi-chan –sonrió una última vez, para disimular su disconformidad, antes de darse vuelta a tomar el taxi más cercano.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Soma lanzó por fin un largo suspiro que parecía haber estado contenido un largo rato. Puso las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y miró al cielo, pensativo. Megumi por fin se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Cómo es que no les atendiste? Soma-kun, de verdad no tenías por qué hacer eso, hay cosas más importantes que una simple salida.

-No digas tonterías –sonrió Soma, volteando hacia ella- Eres mi amiga, y siempre mantengo mis principios, por sobre todo. Creí que ya lo había dejado claro –se rio e hizo un además hacia el frente- ¿Quieres regresar ya?

Ella vaciló un poco, pero finalmente asintió.

-Volvamos, aun no has visto como ha quedado el local –esa sonrisa de orgullo que a Soma le parecía digna de su rostro, se plantó en los labios de Tadokoro.

* * *

 **¡Hola!** Espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia. Quise tratar de no tratar a los personajes como estereotipos, no vas a ver a un malo malón ni nada por el estilo, sino personas que van tomando diferentes decisiones que pueden agradar o no. No me agrada mucho Erina, pero supongo que con el tiempo su personalidad se iría moldeando hasta volverse así **(?)**

Tengo para rato, iré de a poco porque no son los personajes más osados en cuanto a amor se trata justamente.

Con esto dicho, ojalá sigas la historia con ganas, prometo tratar de mejorar con cada capítulo.

 _ **¡Matta-nee!**_


	4. Cena

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de la historia "Shokugeki no Soma", escrita por Yūto Tsukuda e ilustrada por Shun Saeki.**

-Llegamos –anunció Megumi, exhalando con alivio. Habían tomado un autobús y luego caminado unas cuadras hasta llegar a la tienda- Adelante –añadió cuando abrió la puerta metálica delantera. Soma quería ver como lo había decorado todo.

Soma se agachó para pasar al interior y admiró el recinto, con un silbido de admiración.

-Vaya, Tadokoro, realmente lograste una buena atmósfera… -sonaba sincero, como siempre lo era.

Avanzó hacia el centro, con intención de ir a la cocina directamente, hasta que se percató de la foto colgada en la pared izquierda. Con una sonrisa más nostálgica, se acercó a ella.

-Es… es para recordarlos a todos –explicó Megumi, quien había cerrado tras de sí y se acercaba hasta su posición- Es muy bonita, siento que captó perfectamente nuestro espíritu.

-Nuestro espíritu –repitió Soma, riendo- Aunque tienes razón.

-Todos llenos de sueños e ilusiones –ella sonrió, dirigiéndole la mirada- He decidido que cada vez que sienta que no puedo más, tendré esa foto para recordarme cual es mi intención y no desanimarme. Todos se están esforzando en ello, no puedo quedar atrás.

-Realmente no has cambiado nada, ¿eh? –con algo de pesadumbres en la voz, Soma apartó la mirada, alejándose hacia la cocina.

Eso desconcertó más a Megumi. Durante todo el día había mantenido esa actitud despreocupada de siempre, pero de alguna forma sus comentarios parecieron fatigarlo. Pensó que tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, y tras dar un último vistazo a la foto, fue hasta la cocina también. Soma allí ya revisaba las mercancías y los utensilios, con gran interés. La chica sonrió, verlo en ese lugar se le hacía lo más lógico y preciso del mundo, era como su ambiente natural.

-¿Te entretienes? –preguntó, lanzando una risa corta.

-Tienes buen material, bien hecho, todo cuadra como me había pensado que harías –felicitó, dejando una de las cucharas que había tomado del estante más cercano.

-Gracias, me alegra que puedas verlo –Megumi se sintió feliz, si él, la persona que mejor la conocía, lo había notado, entonces de verdad había logrado su cometido.

Soma de repente se quedó mirando la hornalla a su derecha, con un gesto algo ausente. Megumi de nuevo sintió esa sensación de intranquilidad.

-¿Tienes hambre? Podemos cocinar algo si quieres, como en los viejos tiempos –propuso, sonriéndole, tratando de entusiasmarlo.

Soma le dirigió la mirada, primero dubitativo, pero finalmente asintió, correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

-Veamos, podríamos hacer algo como…

-Me gustaría preparar el que consideres tu plato favorito del menú –se apresuró Soma a decir.

-¿Ah?

-Después de todo, esta es tú cocina –abarcó a su alrededor con sus brazos el lugar- Yo solo estoy aquí de asistente, chef.

Tadokoro rio con ganas, mientras se le coloraban las orejas. Era cierto, ahora era chef maestra de su propio comedor. Pensarlo de esa manera infló su pecho de orgullo.

-¡Prepararemos okonomiyaki!

-¿Segura? –a Soma le pareció un poco simple.

-E-es que es lo que se me antoja ahora… -era lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Vale, vale –el chico solo se rio con ganas, ella se había vuelto roja y juntaba las manos con ímpetu.

Se pusieron manos a la obra, sumiéndose en ese silencio de concentración, con las breves órdenes de Megumi cada tanto. Ambos parecían estar complementados, sus movimientos eran precisos y cada uno sabía que necesitaba el otro o que paso debían seguir, a pesar de ya estar bastante tiempo sin haber cocinado nada juntos. Como resultado, el platillo estuvo hecho a la perfección en un corto plazo. Megumi sugirió subir a su casa para no estrenar el mobiliario nuevo.

Una vez arriba, sacó un jugo de naranja que había preparado más temprano y puso el mantel que aún tenía guardado en una caja, no halló una ocasión anterior para colocarlo. Se sentaron y con un grito al unísono de "¡Buen provecho!" le echaron el diente.

-¡Mmmm! –Megumi sonrió con gula, los sabores estallaban en su boca, y el hecho de que fuera un antojo lo mejoraba todo.

Él la miró divertido, mandándose un bocado. Parecía estar en un momento apacible. Todo transcurría en un cómodo silencio, interrumpido por el sonido de la vajilla.

-Muchas gracias por la comida –dijo Megumi apenas finalizó, juntando las manos.

-Muchas gracias –repitió Soma, imitándola.

Ella juntaba los platos cuando la detuvo.

-Deja, lo haré yo –el chico se levantó y empezó a juntarlos para luego llevarlos al fregadero.

-No hay problema, en serio, tu eres mi invitado –se apresuró a ir tras el Megumi.

Total, que terminaron lavándolos juntos. Incluso en eso coordinaban, por extraño que parezca.

-La segunda responsabilidad del cocinero después de sus platillos, es lavar los utensilios –recitó Megumi.

-Mientras más platos laves, es que más veces estas intentando –añadió Soma.

-Exacto –se rio ella, no podía ni calcular la cantidad de vajilla que había lavado en su época de estudiante.

Se sentaron luego en el balcón, a admirar la ciudad. Soma tenía pereza de irse, y a Megumi no es que le importara mucho tenerlo un rato más por ahí.

-Sabes, Tadokoro… -soltó Soma en un momento después de un largo silencio.

-¿D-dime? –ella estaba pensando en lo agradable que habia sido cocinar a su lado, por un momento creyó que le leyó la mente.

-La otra noche en la que te llamé, estaba intentando crear algo nuevo…

Megumi relajó el rostro, pero se sintió atenazada por el tono en que lo dijo.

-Si, me sonaba a que estabas cocinando.

-Bueno, digamos que… no me salía nada –Soma puso una cara de molestia consigo mismo, mientras se rascaba la frente- No entiendo como es que no puedo, es decir, antes siempre hallaba una manera, y ahora que tengo todo servido (literalmente), simplemente no puedo…

-¿No crees que es porque antes tenías una meta a lograr? Vencer a alguien o probarte a ti mismo… -Megumi recordaba que era eso lo que lo ponía en esa actitud acelerada.

Él quedó callado, reflexionándolo un momento.

-¿Por qué no intentas desafiar a Erina-san? –propuso Megumi.

-No lo sé. Siento que no vale de nada, a ella no es que le guste mucho cocinar.

-¿¡Eh!? –Megumi se aterrorizó, era como ver su infancia ser destruida frente a sus ojos.

-Y no la culpo –Soma le sonrió, para demostrarle que no debía sorprenderse- Después de tanto tiempo estar presionada, digamos que su don no le quiere corresponder a su cocina. Se volvió muy autocrítica consigo mismo, es como si cocinar le estresara –Soma lanzó un suspiro de incomprensión. Al parecer ni él lo comprendía del todo- Igual no estoy seguro de que conseguir una meta sea el problema, eso sería realmente malo, significaría que no puedo encontrar motivación por mí mismo.

Soma cerró los ojos mientras se recostaba contra el barandal. Megumi no recordaba verlo nunca tan afligido.

-Tranquilo, Soma-kun –ella apoyó su mano en la espalda de él y le dio unas caricias- Estoy segura de que lo encontrarás, tú siempre encuentras la manera de salir adelante, de alguna forma u otra. Eres la persona más capaz que conozco. Solo busca en ti mismo.

Megumi habló con total sinceridad. Ella realmente confiaba en su chico… digo, en su amigo, otra vez pensando tonterías. Es que verlo en ese estado dubitativo la ponía bastante mal también, siempre había hecho lo posible por ayudarlo tanto como él la había ayudado a ella, a pesar de que fuera una inútil y apenas se estaba abriendo en el mundo de la cocina. Siempre le pareció que esa diferencia no importaba, al fin y al cabo.

-Gracias, Tadokoro –Soma le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

Ella sospechó que este problema estaba lejos de solucionarse.

* * *

 **Chan-chaaaan!** Nah mentira, aunque si ya estamos entrando en "la trama" principal. Por cierto, que se apuren con el manga, ya vamos por el capítulo 200 y se está prendiendo la cosa, no puedo esperar a ver que nos depara el enfrentamiento grupal *w*

Tengo la meta de terminar este fanfic para las vacaciones si o si, deséenme suerte.

 _Matta-nee!_


	5. Post-apertura

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de la historia "Shokugeki no Soma", escrita por Yūto Tsukuda e ilustrada por Shun Saeki.**

 _Megumi abrió los ojos con un jadeo intenso. La luz del amanecer se filtraba por los espacios vacíos de la cortina. A su lado, Soma roncaba a pata suelta, abrazándola contra su pecho desnudo ¿Qué demonios…?_

Abrió los ojos, esta vez en serio. Podía sentir su cara ardiendo y una incomodidad latente en todo el cuerpo. Obviamente no debería de tener ese tipo de sueños con un hombre… ¡que encima estaba casado!

Mascullando cosas sin sentido, se levantó para arreglarse en el baño y luego tomar un desayuno. No pudo sacarse en ningún momento esa última escena de sus sueños de la cabeza, de a poco se hacía más difuso y menos detallado. No recordaba tampoco alguna parte anterior a la de ella despertando a su lado. Tal vez era mejor de esa manera. Le daba un malestar incómodo pensar en que soñó algo tan atrevido, aunque en el fondo sabía que solo era una represión que ella misma causaba al intentar no pensar en Soma de manera romántica. Ojalá no tuviera que verlo tan desorientado, solo tenía deseos de ayudarle, y eso lo mantenía aún más cerca de su corazón y mente.

La mañana fue agradable, de alguna forma, mientras ordenaba los ingredientes que iba colocando a medida que llegaban en sus camiones. Incluso contó con la ayuda de Kaori, quien cursaba el último año de cocina japonesa en una academia de cocina local. Era la razón por la que la había contratado, sobre todo porque parecía muy ilusionada con esa carrera, y la recordaba un poco a sí misma. Su hermano era el mismo tema, pero aquél día no se pudo presentar.

-Pondremos un comedor juntos, algún día –decía la joven mientras acomodaba una cesta de cebollas- ¡Seremos muy famosos! Él dice que se quiere encargar de los postres, siempre con ese tono afeminado –añadió remedándolo en una pose.

-Entonces tendré que ir pensando en más ayudantes…

-Oh, tranquila Tadokoro-san, falta mucho para ese día –la miró con aprecio- Hasta entonces, le pondré todo mi corazón a este proyecto, porque creo que eres una gran cocinera.

Esto puso de buen humor a Megumi, y pudo olvidar el asunto del sueño por completo. Tampoco es como si los sueños se quedaran en nuestra mente demasiado rato. El resto del día se la pasó recibiendo llamadas de confirmación de asistencia, arreglando la cocina y colocando los últimos detalles. Por lo que tenía claro, de sus compañeros de Totsuki irían Erina, Soma, Hisako, Mitou, Rindou-senpai (que siempre tenía espacio en su agenda cuando se trataba de comida), y Alice con el fiel Ryou. No eran muchos, pero sabía que el resto estaba viajando, o muy lejos, o abriendo sus propios locales. No podía pedir tanto. Además, al parecer Shinomiya-sensei también iría con su madre, además de algunos profesores, y proveedores de empresas alimenticias con los que había establecido amistad en su vida escolar.

No era poco, Tadokoro se sentía nerviosa como nunca había estado en mucho tiempo. Tal vez se debiera a que esto no era un tipo de examen o prueba, sino que todo su futuro, el fruto de sus estudios, se volcaba en esto. Ya cerca de las 8, una hora antes de la pre-apertura, se subió a preparar. Bien limpia y con el cabello atado en una larga trenza, se puso su traje de maestra de cocina, el cual estrenaría justo esa noche. Era una camisa blanca con un delantal de un opaco verde agua, el cual combinaba con la tienda, y para diferenciarla, una boina del mismo color, le daba un aspecto algo infantil, pero esa era la idea, que tanto niños como adultos la vieran como algo confiable e inofensivo. Muchas veces ella misma se había sentido intimidada con el aspecto autoritario que daban algunos chefs.

La hora llegó, como todo debe llegar. La tienda ya estaba abierta y daba paso a la llegada de algunos comensales. Eran un profesor de repostería y una empresaria de la industria del arroz.

Nami, diligente y amable, les guio hasta la mesa. Megumi miraba todo desde el ventanal que formaba parte de la pared que dividía la cocina del comedor, revisaban el menú. Casi contuvo el aliento hasta que Nami recibió la orden y fue junto a ella.

-Kaoru-kun, Kaori-chan –los miró con atención y un gesto serio- Demos lo mejor de nosotros.

-¡Nos esforzaremos! –alentaron ellos al unísono.

Cada vez llegaban más comensales, poco a poco siendo acomodados por los meseros. En la cocina, las tres personas se movían con ligereza, dándose ordenes entre sí con naturalidad. Megumi sabía que sería así, ambos hermanos se complementaban tan bien en la cocina como lo hacían Soma y ella.

-Kaori-chan, acaba el decorado. Kaoru-kun, ¿el arroz no se pasa? Revísalo.

El ambiente pronto se llenó del aroma agradable, mientras que los platillos llegaban a las mesas, haciendo suspirar a todos y abriéndoles el apetito con solo observarlos. Y, sobre todo, se sentía esa sensación cómoda de bienestar general, que el local sabía transmitir en su trato hogareño.

Cuando vio que faltaban pocas órdenes y podía dejar a sus ayudantes a cargo, Megumi salió a saludar. Para su sorpresa, fue recibida en un coro de aplausos y halagos, que venían de todas direcciones. Se deshizo en reverencias y agradecimientos, mientras el color rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-¡Megumi-chan! Aquí, aquí –Mitou le hizo señas con una mano.

Se veía espléndida y madura, con un vestido rojo escotado y el cabello rubio peinado hacia un lado. Lo tenía solo un poco más largo que antes. En su misma mesa se sentaban sus compañeros, exceptuando a la pareja Nakiri. Hisako le sonreía, mientras Alice reía de algo que había comentado Ryou, quien estaba embobado en su plato.

-Felicidades, Tadokoro-chan –anunció Hisako. Llevaba un elegante vestido negro con hombros pomposos, el cabello, ahora largo, lo llevaba en un sencillo peinado con listón- Realmente te espera un gran futuro empresarial.

-Vamos, Hisako-chi, no hace falta ser tan formales –Alice, con la misma soltura de siempre, miraba encantada a Megumi. Llevaba el mismo flequillo, aunque ahora lucía su largo cabello en un rodete. Su vestido plateado hacía resaltar su feroz mirada- Aunque no te equivocas para nada.

-Sí, debo decir que estoy admirado también, Tadokoro –añadió Ryou, levantando la mirada hacia ella, esbozando una sonrisa. De alguna manera Alice lo había convencido de ponerse un traje negro, aunque su estilo lo hacía ver salvaje incluso así. Su cabello ahora era más corto, pero igual de despeinado.

-Me alegro tanto chicos –Megumi sonó aliviada- ¿Y Rindou-senpai?

-Está sentada con Soma y Erina, y creo que el abuelo también vino –empezó Alice.

-¡¿S-sezaemon-san?! –Megumi sintió como se le aflojaban las piernas- N-no me avisaron…

-Querían que fuera una sorpresa, creo… -Hisako dudó un poco.

-Tal vez Soma lo convenció de venir –sugirió Mitou- No sería extraño, con las ocurrencias que tiene…

-Hum… ya veo… -Megumi ya los buscaba con la mirada, localizándolos más allá. Su mirada se quebró un poco al ver a la noble Erina, junto a Soma.

-Anímate, Megumi-chan –Mitou la miró con cierta ternura. Al igual que ella, Tadokoro había sentido algo por Soma también- Seguro les has causado una gran impresión.

-Sí, definitivamente –fue todo lo que dijo Ryou.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió. Más bien, sentía temor por lo imponente que era toda la gente en esa mesa. Distinguido cocineros reconocidos. Todos cenando en su humilde comedor.

Recurrió al valor que no tenía para acercarse a saludar. Sería muy descortés, en el camino también saludó a algunos comensales y preguntó cómo iba la velada, como para hacer tiempo. Pero finalmente llegó. Como todo tiene que llegar…

-Buenas noches –todos le sonrieron, contestando a la vez y confundiéndola un poco.

-Megumi-chan, esto es realmente delicioso, creo que pediré otro –dijo Rindou, señalando su comida.

-Felicidades, Tadokoro Megumi, por emprender este proyecto –solemne, Senzaemon asintió a la chica.

-Esperamos realmente que te vaya bien –añadió Erina, quien se volteaba a mirarla- Tienes el apoyo de los Nakiri.

-Todos…. Gracias –Megumi se sonrojó violentamente, se sentía muy halagada y agradecida. Tanta gente apoyándola… parecía un sueño.

Y, además, allí estaba Soma, mirándola con respeto, como cada vez que lograba algo que ella misma pensaba imposible.

Y entonces, se abrió la puerta del local, inesperadamente.

-¡Tadokoro Megumi, espero que tengas sillas para dos clientes más!

* * *

 **¿Quien será?** Bueno, ya lo averiguarán. Aunque aviso desde ya que no quiero hacer un cuadrilátero amoroso (?) Aunque probablemente haga una historia aparte con esa ship, debo reconocer que también me gusta mucho y no me molestaría que terminen juntos uwu

Matta nee!


	6. Visita

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de la historia "Shokugeki no Soma", escrita por Yūto Tsukuda e ilustrada por Shun Saeki.**

-¡Takumi-kun, Isami-kun! –llena de sorpresa, Megumi les dirigió la mirada.

Takumi fue el primero en adelantarse y darle dos suaves besos en las mejillas, para luego mirar alrededor.

-¡Vaya, Megumi-chan! Has hecho un buen trabajo en tu restaurante… -aspiró suavemente el aroma que recorría la estancia- Y esto me está abriendo mucho el apetito.

-Felicidades, Megumi-san –Isami, con un cuerpo ya atlético que sorprendió un poco a la chica, se acercó a saludarla como su hermano.

-Chicos, no creí que vendrían… -Megumi reprimió una risa nerviosa, rápidamente Nami se adelantó a mostrarles unos asientos libres.

-Oh, sería algo bonito que hubiéramos venido sin más, pero la verdad es que justo nos llamaron para una competencia aquí en Japón, y no quisimos decirte nada para una sorpresa –explicó con soltura Takumi.

Ambos tenían pegado de vuelta un acento italiano que los hacían sonar graciosos. Nami los dirigió hasta la mesa donde todos los exalumnos estaban, ahora Megumi captó que allí había dos sillas demás ¿Qué acaso todos se habían complotado en esto? Sonrió, enternecida, sin duda la habían sacado de una situación incómoda, aunque fuera sin querer. Pero finalmente se pusieron todos a charlar animadamente, como si no hubieran pasado ni dos días de haberse visto.

-Chicos, al final pudieron llegar –dijo Mitou con sorna, dándole una palmada a Isami, gratamente sorprendida de su cambio.

-Nunca haría esperar a Megumi si tengo la oportunidad –aseguró Takumi- Sería horrible hacerle eso a una dama como ella.

-Además, estábamos sin comer desde hace horas –añadió sin más Isami, todos rieron.

-Y eso también –Takumi sonrió culposamente.

-Pues llegaron bien, realmente vale la pena comer con el estómago vacío comida deliciosa, hace bien al alma –Hisako levantó un dedo, señalando.

-Ja, Erina seguro nos envidia, allí rodeada de viejos –se regocijó Alice- Incluso nos ganamos a los extranjeros.

-Al menos ella ya aseguró a su marido, ¿cuándo te decidirás tú, Alice? –la molestó Hisako, igual de protectora con Erina como antes.

-¿Podríamos no entrar en ese tema? –pidió tímidamente Megumi.

-Hum, cierto, Megumi-chan, tú sigues soltera ¿no? –Takumi miraba el menú mientras hablaba.

-No creo que sea tan importante aún… es cierto que debería, pero… -Megumi suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

-No te apures, ya llegará alguien, incluso puede que esté más cerca de lo que pienses –le guiñó un ojo Alice, señalando con la barbilla a Ryou, quien solo se rio- Como me pasó a mí.

-Seguro… -Megumi reprimió las ganas que ese comentario le dio de mirar hacia Soma. Tan cerca y tan lejos…

-En todo caso, yo quiero esta cazuela marina –dijo Takumi- Y no te preocupes, _bella_ , seguro ya llegará alguien. Pero no dejes que eso te moleste ahora, tienes un gran futuro entre manos –le sonrió, confiado.

-Creo que yo pediré el arroz con verduras de estación –soltó Isami- me muero por volver a probar algo muy japonés.

Megumi asintió, sonriéndoles de vuelta. Era cierto, ahora debía enfocarse en esas cosas, en su propia vida. Pronto regreso a la cocina a preparar las ordenes de los Aldini y los postres que ya pedían impacientes. Se quedó allí largo rato, incluso llegando a brindar un poco con sus ayudantes por el éxito de los platillos.

Volvió de vuelta a la mesa de Soma, disculpándose por haberse retirado tan de improvisto. Ellos estaban en la faena de disfrutar los postres, por lo que la disculparon con facilidad. Les dieron sus recomendaciones y volvieron a felicitarla, incluso Rindou bromeó acerca de Takumi.

-Al parecer te tiene echado el ojo, ¿eh?

-En realidad no es así –rio Megumi- Takumi-kun solo es un buen amigo, al parecer vino de paso, pero aun así me hace feliz que todos ustedes puedan estar aquí hoy, de verdad que…. Significa mucho para mí.

-¡Owww Megumi-chan! –Rindou saltó a darle un abrazo- ¡Tu senpai está muy orgullosa!

-¡R-rindou-senpai! –avergonzada, Megumi respondió al cariño.

Pero se dio cuenta de que Soma no le dirigió la palabra de nuevo, es más, poco la había mirado desde que se había marchado de su mesa a la llegada de los Aldini ¿estaría siendo paranoica? Se reprochó a sí misma por estar tan al pendiente de él. Mentalmente removió todos esos pensamientos de desamor y se dispuso a disfrutar el resto de la velada.

Pero sin embargo le dolía el ser ignorada.

Ya se marchaban los comensales con unas últimas palabras de cortesía y añadiendo que pasarían de vuelta a comer más seguido. Algunos viejos empresarios le insistieron en que debía casarse con alguno de sus hijos, a lo que ella negaba entre risas nerviosas. Los mozos y los ayudantes fueron los últimos en irse, tras muchas felicitaciones por parte de Megumi.

Sus compañeros decidieron quedarse hasta más tarde, hacer una pequeña fiesta en su honor. Erina reclinó la oferta, apenada.

-Mañana temprano debo ir a Hokaido para una conferencia gastronómica –explicó- Pero Soma puede quedarse si… -le dirigió la mirada a su esposo.

Soma reaccionó levemente ante la propuesta, se veía bastante apagado y distraído, al menos así lo parecía comparado a lo caótico y vivaz que era siempre.

-Ah, yo… creo que también me iré, no me siento de ganas para una fiesta… -se sinceró.

-Pero Soma-kun, es la fiesta para Megumi-chan –se molestó Alice- Se supone que es tu mejor amiga…

-Cierto, Yukihira, ¿o acaso tienes miedo de que te aplaste en un shokugeki? –lo trató de tentar Takumi.

Soma le dirigió una leve sonrisa, negando suavemente.

-Lo siento chicos, otra noche será.

-¿Otra noche? Sabes que no podrá ser –resopló Takumi.

-Anda Soma, por los viejos tiempos –apoyó Mitou.

-No, en serio no –tajante, Soma se fue junto a una confundida Erina. Y unos aún más confundidos compañeros.

-D-de todas formas, andaba medio raro, ¿no? Seguro está ocupado con algo… -Mitou trató de animar a Megumi, pero ella le sonrió.

-Seguro es eso, igual, no importa… ustedes están aquí, eso me basta –sabía que no era lo mismo y le molestaba ese rechazo de Soma, pero no era cuestión de amargarse.

-Sí, no necesitamos de Yukihira para pasarla bien –Takumi siempre tenía esa rivalidad latente, no importa cuánto pasase.

-Por cierto, Megumi-chan –Alice señaló el cuadro de la foto- Es un bonito detalle ¡me veo muy bien en esa foto!

-Y fue en la época en que empezamos a salir… -Ryou esbozo una sonrisa, Alice se sonrojó levemente, pero lo disimuló tosiendo.

-Si, es como un recordatorio para mí, de mis días de sueños y eso… como que me lo recuerda. Además, no quería dejar la pared vacía. –Megumi los miró algo risueña, eran una bonita pareja.

-Debería también poner una así en nuestro local… -pensó Isami en voz alta.

-Junto a la foto del baile de graduación, ajam –asintió su hermano.

-Vaya, ahora se me hace raro verme de cabello tan corto… -se rio Hisako.

La charla se abrió más con un vino que Megumi trajo del almacén. Hablaron sobre sus proyectos y lo que les había tocado después de Totsuki. Mitou seguía en su empresa familiar de carne, ahora siendo una de las principales directoras y altos rangos, todos admiraban su capacidad de desempeño. Takumi e Isami ahora se hacían cargo del restaurante familiar, incluían comidas japonesas y lideraban un buen puesto de popularidad en su país. Hisako se dedicó de lleno en la comida medicinal y estaba cursando estudios para poder ser nutricionista, seguidamente viajaba a dar conferencias o a explorar campos como los de incluir vacunas en las frutas. Alice era toda una profesional y reconocida cocinera contemporánea, cada vez descubriendo nuevas técnicas e ideando nuevas maquinarias para la cocina del futuro. Ryou, un poco más tradicional, tendía a prestar sus servicios de chef en distintos lugares, mayoritariamente en la comida de mar. Ambos planeaban casarse, aunque no sabían cuándo, ni parecía importarles mucho, estaban cómodos así.

Alice y Hisako se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre los avances medicinales y su relación a las nuevas tecnologías. Ryou las escuchaba meditabundo como siempre. Y se pudo notar que Isami y Mitou pronto se volvieron uno para el otro, y charlaban más entre ellos que con los demás.

-Me siento bien por él, ya pensaba yo que le gustaba –suspiró Takumi, apoyado junto a Tadokoro en una silla.

-¿Y tú, Takumi-kun? –a Megumi le picó la curiosidad.

-Encontré a una mujer… maravillosa –suspiró él, cambiando de repente su tono a uno meloso- Es tan delicada y lista… te la presentaré algún día, lo prometo.

-Me alegro mucho por ti –ella le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo. Siempre había temido que se pusiera a ser un casanova, pero el temor se esfumó al verlo hablar así.

-Oye, ¿Qué pasa con esa cara de alivio? –se rio él.

-No es nada –le restó importancia ella.

-Megumi-chan… -Takumi se puso serio de repente- ¿Sigues pensando en Soma?

Ella se puso completamente roja. Takumi suspiró, negando varias veces.

-Sabes que debes dejar de hacerlo, ya es muy tarde –le reprendió.

-Lo sé, pero… pero es que últimamente lo he visto extraño, preocupado, y no puedo dejar de pensar en él… -se excusó ella, escondiendo la mirada con pena.

-¿Qué quieres decir con extraño…?

-Bueno, él me dijo que últimamente no se le vienen nuevas ideas. Pareciera como si… perdiese la inspiración para cocinar –suspiró Megumi, mirando al suelo.

Takumi lo reflexionó un rato, mientras revolvía el vino en su copa.

-Esta bien, pero trata de ayudarlo sin pensar románticamente en él –dijo, como si fuera sencillo.

-No es tan fácil, ¿sabes? –ella hizo una mueca- Pero espero poder hacerlo.

-Con razón estaba tan extraño hoy y me miró así cuando le propuse lo del shokugeki –resopló Takumi- Trataré de ayudarte también, no me puedo permitir perder a un enemigo jurado. Y tampoco que tu cargues con todo ¿no? –le dio una caricia en la cabeza, para animarla.

Ella solo sonrió en respuesta. De algún modo, la hizo sentir más aliviada el hablarlo con él.

A eso de las 1 de la mañana se comenzaron a retirar, con abrazos y últimas palabras de despedida. Takumi le dio un gran abrazo a su amiga.

-Tal vez pasemos por aquí en la semana, aún nos queda hasta el sábado que viene para irnos.

-Pasen cuando quieran, los esperaré con ansias –sonrió la joven.

Finalmente cerró la puerta y subió a su cuarto. Pero su cabeza aún seguía llena de preguntas, a pesar de lo cansado que estaba su cuerpo, dio vueltas por una hora más. Esa noche, tuvo pesadillas donde podía ver como Soma se alejaba cada vez más y más de ella.

* * *

 **¡Hola!** lamento la tardanza, he estado enfrascada en otras cosas y además, no sabía muy bien como desarrollar esta parte, pero creo que me gusta como quedó. Siempre he shipeado el AlicexRyou 3 y se me hace bonito un IsamixMitou 3

Veo que esta gustando, y me hacen muy feliz sus reviews nwn definitivamente le daré un buen seguimiento a esta historia, sobre todo ahora que el manga esta bien intenso (?)

El próximo capítulo tendrá una pequeña narración de Soma, espero que me salga lo más fiel al original posible xD

 _Matta nee!_


	7. Pensamientos

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de la historia "Shokugeki no Soma", escrita por Yūto Tsukuda e ilustrada por Shun Saeki.**

-¿Quieres quedarte quieto, Soma? De veras tengo que levantarme temprano… -gruñó adormilada Erina, mientras se colocaba la almohada alrededor de los oídos.

Él suspiró, finalmente levantándose de su lado para no molestarla. Tomó su celular que descansaba en la mesita de luz. Las 3:30 de la mañana. Largó un suave suspiro mientras tomaba una camisa y se la ponía. Necesitaba salir a caminar y despejarse, ya que no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Bajó por las escaleras y se escabulló hacia afuera, saludando a los guardias que reposaban en la garita de la entrada a la mansión. Seguía sin acostumbrarse a tener todo un servicio de "cuidadores" en su casa. Bueno, en la casa Nakiri.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, caminó perezosamente colina abajo hasta el barrio de alta clase, con todos sus jardines bien cuidados y guardias en las esquinas. Hacía un viento agradable, y dejó que le enfriara las ideas. ¿Qué había sido esa actitud de más temprano? Se preguntaba a sí mismo que le impidió quedarse allí, a celebrar. Sobre todo, con lo radiante de felicidad en Megumi, le había dado una punzada ver su cara de decepción (aunque leve, él igual la notaba), y aun así se fue. Se masajeó la nuca, molesto. Esto no era propio de él, para nada.

Pero pensándolo un poco mejor… tal vez si sabía la razón, tal vez… el verlos allí reunidos, tan ilusionados, celebrando un nuevo comienzo en la vida de Megumi; ella misma, contenta e inspirada a seguir adelante. Todos ellos tenían claro lo que querían lograr, y tenían con quién compartirlo. Entonces, ¿qué era esto? ¿Envidia?

Se detuvo en seco, pasmado. No quería pensar en que fuera eso, era ridículo, el debería alegrarse por ellos, celebrar con ellos por Megumi. No resentirse y dejar de dirigirle la mirada o la palabra a ella, no tenía la culpa de nada. Soma apretó los dientes y pisoteó el suelo, como si aplastara un bicho con el pie. También estaba el hecho de que Takumi hizo su gran entrada, salvando a Tadokoro de su apuro. Porque ella se sentía incómoda en presencia de él ¿Era eso? Nunca había considerado rivalidad con nadie, siempre había creído que podía aprender de sus enemigos y por eso no los llegaba a odiar del todo. Pero ahora, con sentimientos encontrados y en un estancamiento creativo preocupante, sentía impotencia de no poder actuar con soltura como Takumi, como el resto. Como antes.

Y sobre todo no podía olvidar la sonrisa de Tadokoro al estar reunida con todos ellos. No lo soportaba. Se sentía inútil y molesto, aunque no sabía muy bien con qué. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se sacudió violentamente el cabello, con un gruñido frustrado. Decididamen iría a pedirle disculpas a Tadokoro, sentía que le había fallado. Ella siempre había estado para él, incluso en su boda, en la apertura de su restaurante, en los momentos más complicados. Y él no fue capaz de hablarle en la apertura de su proyecto de vida. Volvió decidido a su casa y se tumbó en el sofá, a seguir dando vueltas a sus pensamientos. Soma no era de pensar mucho lo que hacía, porque actuaba espontáneamente. Pero con la pérdida de eso, se vio obligado a replantear sus acciones. Era eso, o por fin estaba madurando…

Finalmente concilió el sueño a eso de las 5 de la mañana. Sería un día pesado.

* * *

-¡Tres órdenes de udon de cerdo, 3 platos de ramen con hortalizas y una tabla de sushi veraniego! –anunciaba Hitomi, acelerada, mientras tomaba servilletas y las llevaba a una mesa.

Megumi, concentrada en su labor, se movía con gracia alrededor de la cocina, lanzando órdenes y pidiendo ingredientes. Para ser el primer día, estaban bastante atareados.

-Y justo ahora que es hora pico –suspiró Kaoru, mientras pasaba a freír las verduras recién cortadas.

-Eso significa que tendremos buena clientela si a la gente le gusta, estos son los mejores horarios para comprobar si un comedor tendrá éxito o no –aseguró Megumi, sin quitar los ojos de su cazuela y revolviendo a la vez una salsa.

-¡Dos takikomi gohan y una tabla de takoyaki! –anunció Nami, sonriente. Era de las que gustaban las multitudes.

-Bueno, menos charla y muevan las manos que la comida no va a caminar a la sartén –apuró Kaori comenzando la nueva orden.

Recién a eso de las dos de la tarde la gente descendió y pudieron cerrar una hora para almorzar. Estaban exhaustos, pero felices. Era simple falta de costumbre, pues los tres adoraban cocinar.

-El resto de mi vida, de esta manera –dijo ensoñada Kaori, para luego mordisquear su pescado.

-Cocinar y cocinar, y que la gente salga con el estómago lleno y el corazón contento –añadió tontamente Kaoru, haciendo reír a su hermana.

-Para eso estamos a final de cuentas, para hacer feliz a la gente –Megumi sonrió, apoyando una mano en su mejilla- Creo que lo lograré, pronto podré contratar a más gente y hacer jornada completa.

-Megumi-san, realmente te admiro, ya has empezado con el pie derecho –suspiró Nami- Ojalá a mí me fuera así de bien en el colegio.

-Solo debes meterle ganas. Ahora de mayor me doy cuenta de que fueron las épocas más felices de mi vida…

-Vamos Tadokoro-chan, estás sonando como una anciana –la molestó Dan, con la boca medio llena.

-Está bien, está bien –aceptó ella, riendo.

Y de repente Hikaru apareció en la cocina aun con su bol de arroz en la mano.

-¿Qué pasó Hikaru-chan?

-Bueno, escuché que alguien llamaba y aunque le dije que habíamos cerrado insistió en verte, Tadokoro-san, creo que es el esposo de Nakiri-san…

-¿S-soma-kun? –sorprendida, Megumi dejó su plato en una mesada y se dirigió a la puerta- Sigan comiendo, ya regreso…

Se preguntaba que hacía allí, justo cerca de la hora pico. Sobre todo, por como la había ignorado ayer, no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, si molestarse o no. Él estaba recostado en la pared de la vereda, mirando pensativo hacia la calle.

-Hola, Soma-kun –al final no podía molestarse, seguía preocupada.

-Buen día, Tadokoro –le sonrió. Pasaron unos instantes sin hablar.

-Emm… ¿quieres pasar? –Megumi se hizo un poco a un lado para dejarle entrar.

-Yo… en realidad solo venía a… disculparme –él le sonrió con cierta culpa- Lo siento, seguro estabas almorzando…

-¡No importa! Después de todo eres tú, para verte siempre tengo tiempo…

Megumi rápidamente se sonrojó y tartamudeó un "¡N-no! E-es que" Había sido una mala elección de palabras. Soma solo rio y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Tranquila, lo entiendo, yo también siento lo mismo por ti.

-Puff… bueno –suspiró ella, aun medio nerviosa- ¿Y… y por qué quieres disculparte?

-Bueno, yo… -resopló él, mandándose una mano a la nuca- Por lo de anoche, siento que en medio de todo te dejé de hablar, de verdad quería decirte muchas cosas, pero… pero no sé ni siquiera muy bien por qué no me quedé a la fiesta. No sé qué me pasa –sonó extrañamente afligido.

Ella sonrió con ternura.

-No importa Soma, siempre podemos hablar otro día, seguro simplemente estabas cansado…

-No es eso –le interrumpió, tajante- Simplemente… yo… bueno, yo… ¡Ahgg! No sé cómo explicarte, no puedo hilar lo que te iba a decir –se reprochó a sí mismo.

-Siempre has sido así, Soma –Megumi rio, y le acarició la cabeza- Mejor charlémoslo algún otro día con más tiempo, ahora tanto tú como yo tenemos cosas por hacer ¿no? –trató de reprimir su curiosidad, tras una sonrisa falsa.

-Está bien, de acuerdo… -Soma pareció querer decir algo más, pero calló- Bueno, entonces… nos vemos otro día, supongo…

Estaba por girar sobre sus talones cuando ella lo volvió a jalar hacia sí, depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Tranquilízate, pronto hallaremos una solución a tu estancamiento creativo. Lo prometo. –aseguró ella, determinada.

Soma solo pudo sonreír y luego marcharse. Ya a espaldas de Megumi, los colores se les subieron a las mejillas al joven ¿Vergüenza por no poder ser sincero? ¿O aquél beso lo había tomado demasiado desprevenido?

Tadokoro solo podía preocuparse, como siempre, había sido un acto casi reflejo. Suspiró y volvió a entrar. Lastimosamente su comida ya se había enfriado más de la cuenta.

* * *

¡Guau! Dos actualizaciones de seguido, bien hecho ***autopalmadita***

Disculpen si los capitulos parecen cortos, es que trato de que todos tengan la misma longitud (que son como 1000 palabras y algo) Una manía mía, tal vez (?)

De verdad adoro esta pareja, y adoro sus reviews, los adoro a todos 3

 _Matta nee!_


	8. La idea de Takumi

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de la historia "Shokugeki no Soma", escrita por Yūto Tsukuda e ilustrada por Shun Saeki.**

La semana transcurrió sin muchos entretiempos. Por ser la primera, los días pasaron volando mientras Megumi tomaba nota de todo lo que debía mejorar. Eran ya las 7 de la tarde del jueves y unos pocos clientes se esparcían alrededor, la joven estaba sentada mordisqueando un lápiz y anotando de vez en cuando en su libreta de mano, calculando los ingredientes que debía reponer.

- _Buonanotte_. Megumi-chan –entró de repente en la cocina con la frescura de siempre su amigo italiano.

-¡B-Buenas noches! –la pobre del susto, hizo malabares con la libreta pero terminó recogiéndola del suelo.

-Lo siento –se disculpó el chico riendo- Noche tranquila, por lo que se ve.

-Generalmente los miércoles y jueves son así, creo –Megumi dejó sus cosas sobre una mesada- ¿Qué tal tus planes?

-Bien, ¿sabes? Hoy salieron Mitou-san e Isami a cenar –parecía un poco desairado al decirlo- No es justo, debería acompañarme en mi soledad –resopló y removió su cabello, pero de vuelta volvió a serenarse- Creo que para mañana en la noche nos marchamos.

-Ya veo, supongo que no es bueno dejar a un negocio tantos días –ella se cruzó de brazos, mirando distraída por el cristal que daba al comedor.

-Entonces, ¿quieres salir a caminar? –se ofreció el rubio.

-¿Caminar…? –dudó ella.

Kaori, quien revisaba su celular pero a la vez alzaba la oreja para espiar, saltó de repente.

-¡Si, ve Megumi-san! –parecía muy risueña- No siempre tienes la oportunidad de salir con un chico guapo, ¡y encima que te invite él! Nosotros nos encargaremos de cerrar.

Jaló a su hermano junto a ella, quien la miró confundido, pero se dejaba llevar pasivamente.

-N-no es lo que crees –Megumi enseguida se puso colorada, a pesar de que no pensaba en Takumi de esa forma, era natural en ella avergonzarse así.

-Pues tu bella ayudante tiene razón –le siguió la corriente Takumi- Anda.

Megumi miró a Kaori, y luego a Takumi, finalmente suspiró y asintió.

-Está bien, me han convencido.

Kaori levantó los pulgares y le codeó a Kaoru para que la imitara.

-Has cambiado bastante, ¿no crees?

-¿Cómo? –Megumi lo miró con curiosidad.

Se había puesto un holgado mono y un abrigo, la noche refrescaba y caminaban uno junto al otro por las ajetreadas calles.

-Cuando te conocí, difícilmente creí que llegarías a ser quien eres, supongo que el excentricismo de todos los que formaban parte de nuestra generación te opacó un poco.

-Tampoco creo que haya logrado brillar alguna vez si no fuera por ellos –confesó Megumi, juntando las manos.

-Puede ser… -Takumi sonrió- Es bueno que te hayas dado cuenta de tu potencial. Aun así, sueles ser igual de adorable que antes, eras como una bebé.

-Podrías evitar comparaciones así –Megumi hizo una mueca.

-No es para ofenderte –se rio de vuelta él- Definitivamente te admiro, Tadokoro-san, ha sido agradable haber compartido tiempo contigo en el colegio.

"Lo mismo pienso" se dijo a sí misma, pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

-¿Quieres ir a por un café…? –mencionaba cuando Takumi se detuvo en seco.

-Ese no es… ¿el restaurante de Soma? –señaló una publicidad que se iluminaba tras Megumi, a lo alto de un edificio- Debe de ser, ¿no? Ese es su nombre.

Megumi volteó lentamente, meditando la idea. Tal vez fuera bueno que se reencontraran.

-Entonces, ¿me ayudaras a levantarle al ánimo a Soma? –preguntó con timidez.

Takumi ensanchó una sonrisa confiada.

-Le haré morder el polvo tanto que hará lo que sea para querer derrotarme.

* * *

-Buenas noches… puedo… puedo ¿tomar su orden? –una chica en la parte delantera miraba con una sonrisa embobada a Takumi.

-Mesa para dos, ¿queda alguna disponible, señorita? –con su encanto desinteresado.

-Déjeme ver –se apresuró ella.

Y así fue como sin reservación pasaron al interior. Avanzaron con aparente normalidad, siguiendo a la mesera, pero apenas se distrajo, caminaron rápidamente rumbo a la cocina.

-No me parece que esto esté bien, Takumi-kun –dijo con un hilo de voz Tadokoro, mientras tratada de no temblequear con las piernas.

-No sería la primera vez que haces algo contra las normas, y siempre nos salimos con la nuestra… -él se asomó a la cocina levemente.

El acostumbrado ajetreo de ollas y cubiertos se esparcían por todo el lugar, como así también un exquisito aroma que haría poner verde de envidia a cualquier restaurante vecino. Finalmente visualizó a Soma y empezó a agitar los brazos en los momentos en que creía que estaba mirando.

-No me mira, no me nota –refunfuñó el chico, empezando a molestarse.

-A ver, Takumi-kun, me vas a… -de repente uno de los movimientos del chico la hizo saltar hacia atrás, y resbalarse.

Ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, con un estrepitoso "¡PLAF!" ambos cayeron al suelo de la cocina, Megumi arriba. El lugar quedó en un silencio impactado, y por fin Soma se dio cuenta de que había intrusos. Se acercó aun con una espátula en la mano, perplejo.

-¡Ah… son ustedes! –Soma los señaló, sonriendo.

-¿¡Podrías desenfocarte dos segundos de la jodida salsa!? –saltó, parándose de vuelta, un enojado y avergonzado Takumi.

Siguió chillando mientras Soma se partía de la risa. Algunos rumores y risas se esparcieron en la cocina mientras volvían a lo suyo. No había tiempo que perder, dejarían que Soma se encargara de los "visitantes".

-Chicos, simplemente pudieron haber llamado –decía Soma entre entrecortadas risas, mientras le tendía una mano a Megumi y la levantaba con cuidado, la pobre se deshacía en disculpas.

-Debo admitir que no es la manera más elegante de entrar… ¡Pero de alguna debíamos! –se empeñaba en aclararse Takumi.

Megumi los miró discutir algo confundida, pero pronto volvió a sonreír. A pesar de todo, Soma parecía más de buen humor que los días anteriores y miraba con una sonrisa simple y alegre a Takumi, quien seguía señalando todo lo que había hecho para llegar hasta allí. Por un momento, se sintió como antes. Se rio, y ambos voltearon a verla.

-Lo siento, no es la mejor situación, pero me alegra verlos discutir así, sé que es raro… -y volvió a reír.

Se miraron entre sí y también sonrieron. Esa fue la señal para que Soma dijera que saldría un momento a charlar con sus compañeros, total, era jueves y no había mucha clientela después de todo. Soma se quitó su traje de cocina y salieron los tres a caminar por las calles.

-Entonces… les parece ¿si vamos a tomar un café? –volvió a proponer Megumi, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Claro!

-Suena bien…

* * *

Con breves charlas y alguna que otra anécdota, se acercaron a un café con fachada occidental, que adentro estaba adornado como si se encontraran en Francia. Se aspiraba el fuerte y dulzón aroma de café recién hecho. Megumi pidió un moka, Takumi café cortado y Soma quiso probar uno con chocolate.

-Últimamente la pizza Aldinni se ha vuelto muy famosa –contaba Takumi- se nos ocurrió un día en que por accidente echamos salamines y perejiles a una de las pizzas. Tratamos de arreglarlo, pero terminamos haciendo otra para el cliente, lo extraño es que Isami me dijo haberlo probado, y que sabía genial. Tuve que comprobarlo yo mismo, y era cierto –se rio- Luego de unos arreglos, lo pusimos en el menú.

-Suena divertido, ojalá pasen cosas así de curiosas en mi restaurante también –suspiró Megumi, ensoñada- Me hubiera gustado haberlo abierto con alguno de ustedes, pero creo que todos ya estaban tomando sus rumbos en ese entonces. Aun así, estoy feliz como han resultado las cosas.

-Humm… ¿así que querías eso? –soltó de repente Soma, quien se había dibujado un bigote con su café.

-Así es… pero creo que es solo porque me faltaba confianza para emprenderme yo sola. –ella sonrió, mientras le pasaba una servilleta.

Soma no respondió, pero aceptó lo que le pasaba.

-¿Y tú, Soma? ¿Qué has creado de nuevo? Siempre estás haciendo inventos –preguntó entonces Takumi, sorbiendo su café.

-Yo… bueno, yo no he hecho nada nuevo últimamente…

De pronto, Megumi sintió que la atmósfera se sintió más pesada, Soma pareció incomodarse un poco.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Takumi no lo notó.

-Bueno… no sabría explicarlo bien –Soma apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano- No siento la misma pasión al cocinar que antes.

Ahí sí quedó en seco su amigo, y miró incrédulo a Megumi. Ella ya se lo temía y apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Soma.

-No digas eso… -empezó.

-No, no es que no me guste, sino que –se explicó el joven, como si le costara sintetizar sus ideas- Ya no se me ocurren cosas nuevas, siento que ya no puedo crear nada. Ninguno de mis platos me convence y siento que no tengo un propósito al hacerlo…

-No entiendo… -se enojó Takumi- Debes estar de broma ¿no? Realmente no puede ser así, o sea… eres Yukihira –parecía decepcionado.

-No sabría cómo más decirlo, entonces… -Soma se vio de repente cansado y sin ganas de seguir con el tema- El café aquí es genial ¿no creen?

-Deja de ignorarme, Yukihira –refunfuñó Takumi, cruzándose de brazos.

Soma dibujó una sonrisa.

-¿Yukihira…? Ahora soy Nakiri.

La frialdad con la que lo dijo heló a Takumi en su lugar, y no pudo (O no supo que) responder.

-Soma-kun… tranquilo… -Megumi trataba de calmar las aguas- Chicos, no peleen por una tontería así… Takumi-kun…

-Tienes razón Tadokoro, no vale la pena –Soma sonrió, cambiando drásticamente su expresión- Creo que sería mejor si me voy, lamento esto, pagaré lo mío… -dejó algunos billetes sobre la mesa, y se levantó.

-¡Te reto a un shokugeki! –saltó estrepitosamente Takumi de su lugar.

Soma lo miró medio sorprendido.

-Takumi-kun… –agregó Megumi, sonriendo.

-Mañana, a la noche, como cierre a la primera semana de Megumi-chan –propuso Takumi con una sonrisa y mirada determinada- Vamos, por los viejos tiempos… ¿Cuánto llevamos?

-Yo 70 ganadas, y 10 perdidas… pero no creo que…

-Así es, por eso –Takumi lo señaló estoicamente- Esta vez verás que ganaré, ¿o acaso temes perder ante mis nuevas y mejoradas habilidades?

-Ja… -Soma sonrió levemente, un rastro de aquél fuego competitivo brilló en sus ojos- Está bien, acepto tu reto.

Se dieron las manos, en un apretón rotundo. Megumi miraba la escena con una alegría creciente.

-El que pierda lavará los platos de esa noche –sentenció Takumi.

-Pero no puedo hacerles eso… -se desconcertó Megumi.

-Tranquila –Soma la miró- es algo justo.

-Oh, vale… -supuso que, si lo hacían a voluntad, tal vez fuera lo mejor.

-Y el que gane… el que gane…

-¡Le daré mi súper postre especial! –Megumi ya se emocionó.

-¿Postre especial? –preguntaron los dos al unísono

-Sí, es uno nuevo que he estado desarrollando en estos días, así que será algo auténticamente nuevo para el vencedor –señaló ella, con orgullo- Claro, si les parece bien… -agregó poniéndose colorada.

-¡Está más que bien! –dispuso Takumi.

-Es un hecho entonces –Soma se frotó las manos, con una expresión divertida- Entonces mejor sentémonos a terminar esto antes de que se enfríe –se volvió a sentar, concentrándose en la bebida.

Takumi y Megumi se miraron, victoriosos. Sacarían a Soma de aquél problema de una vez por todas.

* * *

De nuevo yo, **¡Hola!**

Este capítulo es uno de los que más me agradó escribir, no sé por qué...

He soñado dos veces con esta serie, no recuerdo muy bien la segunda, pero tenía SouMegu, y del tierno (?) La primera era como si los exámenes se dieran en una casa embrujada y moría gente y todo era super difícil, incluso había una escena en una piscina que realmente no entiendo aún. Ahí soñé como si fuera yo Megumi.

Eeeen fin, solo quería comentar eso, pueden ignorarlo si quieren (?)

Próximamente... ¡La shokugeki! ¿En serio pensaron que se iban a enojar entre si? **¡NOPE!**

 _Matta nee!_


	9. ¡Shokugeki!

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de la historia "Shokugeki no Soma", escrita por Yūto Tsukuda e ilustrada por Shun Saeki.**

-¿No crees que la condición de "una comida japonesa con arroz" es demasiado amplia? –dudaba Mitou mientras mordisqueaba un pedazo de calamar frito.

Megumi iba de un lado a otro en su cocina, mientras los hermanos y la chica de la carne conversaban en una mesa cercana a la foto de la graduación.

-Esa es la idea, quiero que pueda tener un respiro y más posibilidades. Ya sabes, todo lo que hace últimamente es comida gourmet, y esta se supone que debe ser "hogareña". Es… psicología –inventó, mientras daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Y ¿A qué hora es eso? –Isami parecía sinceramente emocionado por ese encuentro.

-Debería ser dentro de media hora, espero que no se acobarde….

* * *

La media hora pasó rápidamente para Megumi, quien había recibido muchos clientes, como esperaba de una noche de viernes. Debía cuidar que todo se mantuviera bien y en orden, un solo desliz pondría en riesgo la jornada. Casi olvidó el shokugeki, de no haber sido por la pomposa entrada de los chicos a la cocina.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! –anunció Takumi, seguido por Soma, Mitou e Isami.

Todos estaban advertidos de lo que pasaría, sería algo complicado, pero lograron hacerles un espacio para que ambos batallaran y a la vez seguir con las órdenes. Todo se volvió un ajetreo exasperado y emocionante, cuando ambos se colocaron sus delantales. Se veían muy determinados.

-Bien –exclamó Mitou, que se hacía pasar de jueza- La receta deberá ser una comida típica japonesa con arroz, el premio será el súper postre de Megumi y el perdedor se hará cargo de los platos que falten limpiar. Los jueces seremos Isami-kun, Megumi-chan y yo ¡Tienen 3 horas!

"¿Postre…?" Megumi quedó en blanco unos segundos, hasta que lo recordó, ¡ella había apostado el postre! Y ni siquiera tenía preparada la base. Pidió con vehemencia a sus ayudantes que se hicieran cargo mientras ella también se apuraba en terminar el premio, reprochándose a sí misma de irresponsable.

Los tres se movieron por la cocina con precisión y maestría, llamando la atención de algunos comensales que habían oído del shokugeki, algunos se agolpaban en la entrada del lugar, siendo mantenidos a raya por Mitou.

Faltaba poco para el plazo final, pero ya estaban por el decorado. Megumi se dirigía a su platillo con una cacerola con nata y miel. Soma al suyo con salsa de soya y perejil.

La colisión fue impensable, improbable en todos los sentidos, pero ocurrió. La cacerola voló y terminó dentro de la salsa, arruinándola por completo.

-¡Lo siento mucho! Que desastre… -se lamentaba la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, arrodillada en el suelo.

-No importa, Tadokoro, aun puedo hacer otra –la calmó Soma, ofreciéndole su mano.

-Pero el tiempo…

Solo quedaban unos 15 minutos.

-Tal vez no haya quedado tan mal, ¿no? –Soma levantó peligrosamente la sartén con la salsa y la mezcló.

-T-te va a dar una patada al hígado… -atinó a comentar Mitou.

Ambas y algunos de los curiosos, que también habían saltado de horror al ver la escena, quedaron expectantes a ver qué ocurriría. Para sorpresa de todos, Soma sonrió.

-No está tan mal, creo que ya sé cómo arreglar esto y sacarle lo mejor –sonaba seguro y potente, miraba a Megumi como para asegurarle que no lamentara nada.

Se puso a prisas a hacerlo, quedaban 10 minutos. Megumi rehízo la nata con miel y por fin terminó el postre con un suspiro de alivio. Miraba a Soma ir y venir entre las especias, le remordía el alma lo ocurrido. Finalmente, Mitou alzó la voz e hizo sonar su celular.

-¡El tiempo se ha acabado!

Soma y Takumi presentaron los platillos. El de Takumi parecía ser un sencillo omellet de arroz y huevo, Soma había hecho arroz con verduras y toques excéntricos, sobre todo esa salsa.

-No se ve nada mal –opino Isami.

-Primero el de Soma, me da mucha curiosidad –Mitou ya alzaba sus palillos hacia el plato mencionado.

Así lo hicieron y sus bocas estallaron en un orgasmo gustativo.

-Tan suave y agridulce… -empezó Mitou, respirando acelerada.

-Ha hecho arroz frito, pero mezclándolo de tal forma que parece un guisado, puedo incluso notar los trozos de pollo teriyaki… -evaluó Isami.

-Y la salsa remata ese sabor dulzón… -Megumi estaba impresionada.

-Sí, la condimenté lo suficiente para apaciguar el fuerte sabor dulce que tendría tu salsa, y a cambio logré que combinara con mi platillo –Soma la miró con cariño- Después de todo, sí que me hiciste maquinar y esforzarme. Gracias.

Era realmente ridículo que le agradeciera el desastre, pero así eran las cosas, Megumi no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Y ahora el de Takumi-kun –Mitou se adelantó a probar el omelllet, una salsa roja y de aroma agradable se derramó al partirlo.

También fue una fiesta en sus bocas.

-Ha combinado una salsa italiana de tomates y albahaca en el interior del arroz, todo cubierto por el omellet –dijo Isami.

-Es simplemente ¡delicioso! –Mitou no dejaba de darle probadas- El arroz combina perfectamente y la salsa alrededor acentúa la acides del tomate.

Megumi no pudo decir nada porque estaba sofocada ante el sabor de ambos platos.

-¿Quien ha ganado entonces? –preguntó Kaori, quien se había detenido con la sartén en mano.

-Lo debatiremos –Anunció Mitou, haciéndoles señas a Megumi y a Isami de que la siguieran.

Hicieron un círculo y cuchichearon un buen rato, los tres estaban muy felices de haber logrado su cometido: Soma se había abierto paso con su creatividad.

-Entonces está decidido –Mitou de alguna forma se había hecho la vocera del grupo- El ganador es… ¡Takumi-kun!

Un vitoreo mezclado con algunos suspiros de decepción llenaron el lugar. Hace rato los clientes se amontonaban y estorbaban la entrada.

-Bien, todo acabó, por favor retírense que necesitamos la puerta… -Kaoru sonaba amable, pero estaba completamente irritado.

-Felicidades, Takumi-san –Kaori revoloteaba a su alrededor.

-Lo siento mucho Soma-kun… -Megumi se acercó a él con una visible tristeza- Si no hubiera sido por mí, tal vez…

-No, no te disculpes Tadokoro –Soma le sonrió despreocupado, como siempre- Ha sido una pelea justa. No me había divertido así en un buen tiempo… -contempló a sus amigos, quienes reían y felicitaban a Takumi.

-Sí, ha sido divertido… -concordó ella, mirándolo y sonriendo a la vez. Eso bastaba, eso creía- ¿Ha sido de ayuda?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que si ya te llegó la inspiración…

-¡Ah! Lo hicieron por eso… -puso una cara de por fin entenderlo todo.

"No pensé que siguiera tan despistado" reflexionó Megumi para sí.

-Si, esperábamos poder encender la llama de la pasión, o algo así dijo Takumi-kun.

-Pues… -Soma dudó- Puede que sí lo hayan hecho –sonriendo, le dio una caricia en la cabeza- De todas formas, ¡ha sido agradable!

Megumi se rio, y por un momento parecía que realmente todo se había arreglado, y volvían a ser los dos chicos de siempre, fascinados por la cocina.

* * *

 **¡Buenas!** Quisiera aclarar que las recetas me las saqué de la manga, por favor, no probar nada o buscar si pueden existir porque dudo que lo hagan en este mundo o en cualquier otro _

Con eso aclarado, les mando saludos (?)

 _Matta nee!_


	10. Lavando vajilla

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de la historia "Shokugeki no Soma", escrita por Yūto Tsukuda e ilustrada por Shun Saeki.**

Kaori y Kaoru, a sabiendas del shokugeki, no habían lavado los platos de casi toda la noche, llegando a casi terminar la existencia de platos limpios para servir las comidas (cosa que por suerte no pasó), por lo tanto, había una pila colosal en el lavabo.

Soma insistió en quedarse a terminar con los platos, a pesar de que Megumi le ofreció ayudarlo, porque sabía que se tardaría bastante, el negó, diciendo que había perdido limpiamente y debía afrontar su derrota. También tenía una sonrisa de "la próxima ya verá" plantada en los labios mientras lavaba.

-¿Segura que te quedarás a cerrar? –preguntó Takumi, ya en la puerta para irse- Tal vez debí proponer otra cosa para el reto…

-Está bien, Takumi-kun, mi casa tan solo está arriba, además… -sonrió levemente- Ya conoces a Soma, no habrá forma de hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Isami y Takumi debían tomar su vuelo y Mitou tenía una charla del directorio a la mañana siguiente, así que se despidieron todos en la entrada. Los chicos que trabajaban también se retiraron un poco después, deseándole suerte a ambos.

-Bueno, creo que haré algo de té… -se dijo a sí misma Tadokoro cuando quedó sola junto a Soma.

Mientras podía oír el sonido de la vajilla siendo lustrada, calentó el agua y preparó té de manzana para ambos.

-Oh, gracias Tadokoro –Soma rio mientras miraba su taza- Oye, no hace falta que te quedes despierta, yo te levantaré cuando termine…

-No, me quedaré, esto es agradable –respondió ella, sin dudar demasiado- Es… es agradable pasar un rato a solas contigo de nuevo. Muchas noches lo hicimos quedándonos a probar cosas en la cocina, ¿recuerdas?

-Si… -Soma volvió la vista a los platos, con una sonrisa de añoranza- Lo recuerdo.

Charlaron de cosas sin importancia en lo que Soma terminaba. Ella comentó que la gente amaba el curry agridulce y que en esa semana varias pandillas le habían dicho que irían en las noches a celebrar reuniones. Pero no era mala gente.

-Y algunos vienen con sus hijos, hubo veces en que las sillas para bebés no me alcanzaron. Estoy pensando comprar más…

Soma la escuchó en silencio, pensativo. Megumi charlaba alegremente sobre su semana, añadiendo algunas anécdotas medio extrañas, pero en general, satisfactorias.

-Después de todo, es solo gente cansada que después de un largo día puede venir y probar algo delicioso para tranquilizarse y pasarla bien… -decía, risueña.

* * *

Luego de al menos una media hora más, finalmente acabó con un suspiro de alivio.

-La última vez que hice algo así fue en el _staggiare_ del profesor Shinomiya… -dijo con tono alegre mientras se volteaba.

Megumi lo miraba con un plato de postre en las manos y una sonrisa de felicitación.

-Pero… Tadokoro… -medio agarrado por sorpresa, Soma tomó el plato.

-Hice más porque no me parecía justo que uno se quedara a lavar los platos de mi tienda… yo… simplemente no pude no hacer nada… -Megumi enrojeció, bajando la mirada.

Soma le dio una probada. Era delicioso, tan dulce, suave y armonioso. Como Megumi misma.

-Gracias, es verdaderamente agradable… -Soma suavizó su voz mientras se sentaba a terminarlo. Megumi se sentó a su lado, con una sonrisa de vergüenza.

-En fin, deberías irte ya, es bastante tarde y… -Megumi se levantó, pero Soma la detuvo tomándola de una mano.

Se miraron, ambos sorprendidos.

-¿Q-qué pasa? –Megumi luchaba por no dejar que su corazón galopara.

-Es que… quiero que charlemos un rato más –respondió con una sonrisa de disculpa, soltándola.

-Pero Soma-kun, es tarde…

-Lo sé, lo siento, es solo que… te escuchabas tan feliz al hablar de tú local…

Megumi se tensó, de nuevo esa mirada melancólica.

-Estoy muy contento de que hayas hallado tu lugar, Megumi –Soma la miró con sinceridad.

La chica sentía como un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal. La había llamado por su nombre.

-¿Megumi? –Soma pasó una mano frente a sus ojos.

-S-si, estoy aquí… -ella se avergonzó, pero con un esfuerzo grande, pudo decir- solo me distraje, Soma…

A él pareció agradarle que le dijera así, porque rio.

-Bueno, sobre eso… tal vez sea eso lo que me ocurra… -suspiró él, mientras se balanceaba un poco en su silla- Después de pensarlo, cada vez se me hace más claro. Realmente los que vienen a comer siempre van bien vestidos y con esas etiquetas exageradas… No digo que no haya gente a la que le guste simplemente ir a pasarla bien…

-¿Sientes que no estás cómodo entre ellos? –sugirió Megumi.

Soma puso un gesto de duda.

-Porque yo me siento así –explicó la chica, juntando las manos- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos graduamos? Bueno, muchas ofertas de trabajo vinieron a mí, de cadenas elegantes e importantes… hoteles, cruceros incluso. Porque la comida japonesa siempre es buena de manejar en el turismo…

La joven suspiró.

-Pero no me gustaba, yo tenía claro que quería cocinar a mi gente, a los ciudadanos normales. Poner a su alcance la cocina a la que me dedico, que se sientan cómodos en un lugar donde puedan ser ellos mismos y relajarse…

-¿Fue por eso que decidiste hacer tu propio local?

Ella asintió, y lo volvió a mirar con una sonrisa amable.

-Y no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé. Fue difícil, lo sigue siendo, pero lo adoro. Es por eso que no me arrepiento.

Soma la miró con admiración, y un suave color rojo de vergüenza tiñó sus mejillas.

-Eso es… realmente genial, Megumi… -admitió, sonriendo y mirando para otro lado.

-Solo estás confundido, Soma, tal vez necesites tomarle cariño a las personas a quienes les cocinas… piensa en Erina-san, o en el director…

-¿Estaría mal que pensara en ti?

Lo dijo en forma casual, sin ponerle mucho peso a sus palabras. Pero para Megumi fue como un flechazo directo al corazón de pollo que poseía.

-P-pues… t-tu pue-puedes pensar… e-en quien… quien sea... -trató de mascullar, apartando completamente la mirada.

"Dios, ¿no se da cuenta de lo que dice?" pensaba, "tal vez estoy siendo simplemente muy exagerada…".

Soma rio, como toda respuesta, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Pues bien, lo pondré en práctica, tal vez sea eso, si… Creo que es eso –de nuevo esperanzado e inspirado, Soma le sonrió con la misma confianza de siempre.

Megumi tragó saliva y le respondió la sonrisa. "Si tan solo supieras" se lamentaba. Sobre todo, porque nunca lo sabría.

-Gracias, en serio. Siempre puedo contar contigo, y de verdad que es genial, dudo que alguien me tenga paciencia como tú la tienes –añadió el chico, riéndose de su propia personalidad terca.

Megumi le sonrió. "¿Cómo no tenerla? Es lo que más me gusta de ti".

-Gracias a que eres así, he logrado llegar hasta aquí, Soma. También te debo mucho –dijo por lo bajo.

Pero él lo escuchó. Y lo hizo ponerse un poco acelerado

* * *

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos otro día, Megumi –ya en la salida, Soma se estiraba y miraba hacia la calle.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te pida un taxi…?

-Estoy bien, a nadie le hace mal una caminata nocturna –contestó sencillamente.

-No te resfríes por favor –pidió Megumi con preocupación.

-No lo haré, lo prometo…

Se miraron un momento, en silencio. Megumi sintió unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo.

Mas, fue Soma el que se acercó un poco, y otro poco más, dirigiéndose a su rostro. Ambos dudaron, estaban por hacer algo extraño. Por unos instantes se quedaron así, sintiendo sus alientos….

Finalmente, Megumi se decidió y apartó la cara. No lo haría, ni, aunque pudiera, no era capaz de hacerlo. Soma se apartó riendo, como si no supiera muy bien que fuera aquello.

-Buenas noches, cuídate –se despidió Megumi con rapidez.

-Buenas noches –Soma ya se iba, y alzó la mano para despedirse.

Megumi lo miró un rato más, para finalmente entrar y cerrar la puerta con seguro. Sucumbió ante todo y se sentó lentamente en el suelo, haciéndose un ovillo.

¿Qué estaba pensando en ese instante? Fue tan repentino y estúpido, ¿qué iba a lograr con algo así?

Sin pedir permiso, sus lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Era una estúpida, debía de haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún podía. Ahora simplemente era un amor no correspondido completamente fuera de su alcance, si intentaba cualquier cosa, solo la haría sentir como basura.

Se levantó con pesadumbre para apagar las luces y al fin irse a dormir. Sus ojos le dolían porque seguía reprimiendo el llanto, más cuando tocó su almohada, este se derramó sin pena, hasta que por fin quedó inconsciente.

* * *

¡Holis! Bueno, me es un poco difícil hacer sufrir a mis personajes, pero esto creo que al fin y al cabo es nacesario u-u

Espero que les esté gustando hasta aquí, ¡gracias por seguir la historia!

 _Matta nee!_


	11. Sentimientos

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de la historia "Shokugeki no Soma", escrita por Yūto Tsukuda e ilustrada por Shun Saeki.**

-Soma… Soma, ¿me estás siquiera escuchando?

Soma la miró algo confundido mientras amagaba con beberse un trago de jugo de naranja. Eran las 7 de la mañana y se encontraban desayunando en el amplio comedor de la mansión.

-Disculpa Erina, es que estaba pensando –respondió sin darle mucha importancia, para luego bostezar.

-Te he dicho tantas veces que tapes tu boca –suspiró ella- En fin, te comentaba que pensamos firmar con una prestigiosa empresa de especias india…

La siguió escuchando casi mecánicamente, estaba demasiado distraído. La noche anterior no había podido dormir y se la había pasado vagando por la casa pasando varias veces por la cocina sin decidirse a entrar. No podía sacarse de la mente la escena ocurrida en el frente del restaurante.

Ya era un adulto (o al menos debería), sabía las consecuencias que acarrearía una acción arriesgada como esa ¿Qué iba a pretender después de hacerlo? Las cosas no volverían a ser igual de cómodas que antes. Para empezar, ¿por qué lo había intentado?

Contestó que le parecía una buena idea cuando Erina le preguntó. Mas ella no era ninguna tonta.

-¿Qué ocurre, Soma? –puso las manos juntas y lo miró expectante.

-¿A mí? Bueno… nada, supongo –a fin de cuentas, nada había pasado.

-¿Por qué estás tan ido entonces? –se enojó ella- ¡Me ignoras y respondes "si" con esa cara de zombi estúpido!

Se disculpó riendo suavemente para calmar las aguas. Solo la enfureció más. Ya cuando comenzaban a irse a trabajar, por un momento Erina se detuvo y se acercó a darle un beso, dejándolo algo sorprendido. Y recordando la "escena" con Megumi.

-Te siento muy lejano a mí, Soma, ¿realmente estamos casados? –murmuró con tristeza- Ni siquiera te importa cuando hablo de nuestros negocios…

-Ya veo… -trató de sonreírle y le dio una caricia en la cabeza- Lo siento Erina.

Sin explicarse más, ambos fueron rumbo a sus trabajos, con la duda lacerándoles el corazón.

* * *

Erina llegó a su trabajo con el mismo humor de siempre, siempre había sabido como separarse emocionalmente del trabajo y su vida diaria, con lo cual era una excelente ejecutiva a pesar de no dedicarse más a la cocina. No es que lo odiara, seguía cocinando para comer ella misma (pocos platillos aparte de los suyos le saciaban), pero no soportaba tener a eso como un trabajo. Como un método de vida. A la par de Tootsuki, fue entrenada para llevar el negocio familiar, y finalmente se decantó por eso. Era feliz como estaba.

Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a revisar algunos papeles. Aun así, sentía que algo andaba mal en su vida personal, había creído que podría casarse con Soma y así elevar el nombre de los Nakiri, teniendo entre sus miembros a un cocinero tan espectacular. Y también… sentía que le gustaba mucho el joven Yukihira. Ahora, que el tiempo había pasado (a pesar de no ser mucho) se preguntaba si tan solo no había proyectado a Joichiro, su padre, en él. Muchas veces se repitió que no, que quería a Soma. Se llevaban muy bien, discutían de temas que ambos gustaban, hacían el amor sin problemas, y no es que se llevaran mal. Y sin embargo todo se sentía tan… metódico. Le irritaba aun algunas cosas de su personalidad, que fuera tan extravagante. Pero ahora que ya no podía ver esa chispa en él, como si se hubiera esfumado, lo extrañaba. Nunca pensó que estar casada fuera algo tan… aburrido y sistemático. Creyó que sus personalidades lo harían interesantes, pero, con excepción de algunas veces, era como si Soma no la viera más que como un rival. Como lo que siempre había sido.

Sin darse cuenta se perdió en sus pensamientos y pasó las hojas frente a sus ojos sin ver nada realmente. Tuvieron que llamarla desde la puerta para que despertase.

Definitivamente debía hacer algo con este tema, no quedarse de brazos cruzados.

* * *

No fue un buen día para Megumi. Había amanecido con los ojos hinchados y sin ganas de levantarse o existir. No era fácil para ella ocultar como se sentía, por lo que trató de trabajar con normalidad. Después de todo, no tenía por qué atender directamente a los clientes (a pesar de que le encantaba hacerlo) y se podría esconder en la cocina. Pero eso solo causó que fuera más obvio para los hermanos.

Cerraban el comedor unas horas luego del medio día, cuando la gente solía tomar la siesta. Y en eso le aconsejaron que saliera a despejarse un poco, a "hallarse consigo misma" como dijo Dan, después de todo ellos creían que simplemente estaba estresada por el trabajo.

Había un parque cerca de allí, así que decidió ir a visitarlo. Era tranquilo y silencioso, lleno de árboles y senderos para que se pudiera pasear, un buen rato. Al centro había una fuente, para su mala suerte seca, con la forma de algún personaje histórico importante que no le venía a la mente a la joven. Lo recorrió con la mirada al llegar hacia allí, dando vuelta alrededor, con tan solo distraerse. Suspiró y se sentó en el borde de esa fría escultura de piedra.

Se sentía una pésima amiga. Una pésima persona. Teniendo deseos egoístas, pues la mitad de la mañana se había puesto a pensar en que hubiera ocurrido si lo besaba, en pensar cómo serían sus labios, si cerraría los ojos o le tocaría las mejillas. La otra mitad se la pasó arrepintiéndose de esos pensamientos. Miró hacia el cielo, apoyándose sobre sus manos, tan extenso allá. Ese cielo la cubriría por el resto de su vida, así como a Soma, y a Erina. Miles de cosas los seguían conectando a los tres, no sería capaz de vivir con la culpa de estorbar en esa paz. Las cosas simplemente como estaban… estaban bien, aunque no le gustara. No era una injusticia, ni tampoco una maldición. Ella debía seguir adelante con esos sentimientos de amor.

"No es soberbia, es amor" tarareo mentalmente "poder decir adiós… es crecer".

Cerró los ojos para respirar profundamente.

-¿Megumi?

Los volvió a abrir. Debía ser una broma, el destino debía estar riéndose de ella. Trató de escapar descaradamente, pero una mano más grande que la de ella la detuvo por el brazo, haciéndolos caer dentro del pequeño hueco que formaba la fuente seca. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, aprisionando las lágrimas. Tonta, lloraría de vuelta. Tonta, tonta, tonta.

-Lo siento… -Soma trató de levantarse de encima de ella, cuando notó sus lágrimas- ¿Estas llorando…? ¿Te lastimaste?

* * *

Soma se había comportado extraño en el trabajo. Como si vagara por las nubes. Se había incluso una vez escondido a tratar de marinar cangrejo con crema batida. Peligrosamente luego había ofrecido su invento.

De alguna forma se sentía nostálgico. Al principio, cuando recién había llegado para trabajar, además de su buena disposición, siempre creaba esas cosas extrañas. Y con el tiempo las dejó de hacer. Verlo de vuelta era no solo raro, sino también molesto, porque no había ayudado en nada mientras lo hacía. Decía "ya iré, ya iré" y luego volvía a volcarse en ponerle chocolate a las anchoas. Nadie se animaba a echarlo, por ser uno de los Nakiri. Y también porque sabían que era un buen chico.

Le recomendaron tomarse un descanso (ya bastante fastidiados) luego de la hora del almuerzo. Generalmente no había gente por la tarde, a parte de algunos grupos de alta clase que pasaban a tomar la merienda, sino que sobre todo a la noche el lugar se llenaba.

Así lo hizo Soma, se tomó el resto del día libre (pensaron que mejor si no volvía tampoco por la noche), decidió ir a dar vueltas por la ciudad. No le gustaba sentirse así, tan ido y extraño. Era un sentimiento que le podía más, aunque intentase enterrarlo, siempre surgía a flote de vuelta: la inquietud.

¿Y si la hubiera besado? Sabía que lo estaba por hacer, se sintió luego algo estúpido queriendo tratar de ocultarlo. Se había tentado ¿Pero por qué quería besar a Megumi? ¿Por qué querría ella besarlo? Claro que al final se había echado para atrás, pero también lo estaba por hacer…

Y ahí entraba el segundo sentimiento: culpa. Sin duda pensar así era como traicionar a Erina. Pero en el fondo no le importaba demasiado eso, sino el cómo se sentiría Megumi ante la situación. Era una chica muy sentimental y algo llorona. Pero, sobre todo, correcta.

Y aun así ¡cuánto hubiera deseado besarla ahora para poder quitarse esas dudas!

Sus pies lo llevaron como un imán hacia el barrio de Tadokoro. Por el camino había un pequeño parque que usaba de referencia para llegar. Fue extraño, pero ahí estaba ella, sentada con los ojos cerradas, sus ojos levemente hinchados no pasaron desapercibidos. Se tentó a besarla justo así, luego sus párpados, protegerla. Ella siempre se veía tan indefensa…

Pero en cambio hizo lo más obvio y la llamó por su nombre. Megumi se asustó, la espantó. Estaba por correr, pero él, en un impulso, tomó tu mano, trastabillando y cayendo sobre ella en el pozo de la fuente. Ella lloró y él ya no supo que hacer.

La ayudó a levantarse, tomándola de los brazos para que no escapase.

-¿De verdad que estás bien? Parece dolerte algo…

-Estoy bien, solo… solo recordé algo –musitó Megumi, limpiándose los ojos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Las cosas se habían empezado a poner incómodas entre ambos.

-Soma-kun –con tono formal, Megumi finalmente levantó la mirada. Estaba decidida- ¿Podemos ir a hablar un rato?

El aludido solo asintió, sintiendo un nudo repentino en el estómago ¿Por qué de repente Megumi se veía tan atemorizante?

* * *

 _¡Hola!_ Bueno, este capítulo me costó un poco de escribir, quise tratar de ser fiel a las personalidades de cada uno, ojalá que haya quedado bien TwT

Aquí se empieza a prender esto, es hora de Megumi para tomar una decisión, ¡CHA CHAAAAN! Ok, no.

Muchos besos y gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz 3

 _Matta nee!_


	12. Confesión

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de la historia "Shokugeki no Soma", escrita por Yūto Tsukuda e ilustrada por Shun Saeki.**

-Entonces… ¿Qué me querías decir, Megumi?

Llevaban ya al menos media hora dando vueltas por ahí, y la chica no se decidía a decirle o no.

"Diablos, supuestamente me confesaría, pero ahora ya no sé cómo hacerlo…" se maldijo internamente mientras jugaba con sus manos. De repente su determinación se había pinchado como un globo.

-Megumi… -la voz de Soma la hizo girarse, él la tomó de la mano- ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo de anoche?

Ella titubeó unos segundos, pero finalmente bajó la mirada y asintió, avergonzada.

-¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado? –adivinó el chico, adoptando un semblante serio.

Ella asintió de nuevo, así que la tomó de la mano y la guio un buen trecho, pasando por entre medio de transeúntes y gente que caminaba por ahí, por momentos Megumi se perdía, después de todo, era relativamente nueva en esa ciudad.

Pararon llegando a la cima de un puente, que pasaba sobre una gran avenida. A esas horas estaba vacío, y les hacía sombra uno de los edificios cercanos. El viento estaba tranquilo y el ambiente era pacífico. Eso la tranquilizó, se apoyó por el barandal del puente y se quedó mirando hacia la calle. Soma la imitó, poniéndose a su lado.

Luego de un rato de silencio, en donde el viento silbante sacudía sus cabellos, Soma comentó.

-Este lugar es tranquilo, aunque no lo descubrí yo, me lo mostró Erina una vez cuando me mostraba la ciudad. Por alguna razón recuerdo este puente, sobre todo.

Ella asintió levemente "Incluso ahora está pensando en Erina, ah…" eso fue el último empuje para mover el engranaje de su coraje. Mirando fijamente hacia la calle y luego de apretar los labios.

-Te amo.

Sonó demasiado bajo.

-¿Pentágono? –Soma se confundió.

-T-et am… -se trabó ella.

-¿Megumi? –Soma dibujaba ya una sonrisa, sin comprender nada.

-¡Te amo! –finalmente estalló ella, mirándolo a la cara.

Estaba colorada y algo enfadada. Quería llorar, pero si lo hacía no se podría detener. Debía actuar con madurez.

La confesión le cayó como un plomo a la cabeza de Soma, desconectándolo un poco y haciéndolo mirarla con ojos desorbitados.

-¿Te sientes bien Megumi? –era tan irreal.

-¡Soma, ya basta, me he cansado! –ella exhaló, y se abrazó a sí misma, era ahora o nunca- Y-yo hace tanto tiempo… hace tanto tiempo te lo quise decir y nunca había encontrado el valor para hacerlo. Sé que es tarde, sé que ya no hay oportunidad para nada. Pero debía decírtelo, no podía contenerlo más… era como si… como si me carcomiese por dentro… -Megumi se llevó una mano al pecho, para calmarse escribió varias veces el kanji de humano en la mano y se lo tragó.

Soma estaba muy confundido, pero a la vez se le hacía algo obvio. Ahora que lo mencionaba por fin, se había dado cuenta de todos aquellos gestos de Megumi, que la hacían ver claramente enamorada. Para todos… excepto él. Tan estúpidamente… Su rostro se puso rojo en un instante mientras se mandaba una mano a la boca, como si hubiera tenido una revelación. Megumi se mantenía firme ahora y lo miraba expectante.

-Megumi yo… yo lo siento…

-Sé que lo sientes –lo interrumpió ella, sonriendo forzadamente- Lamento también ser tan… repentina, pero de verdad necesitaba decírtelo, ahora… me siento mucho más aliviada… Bueno, era solo eso, creo que mejor me vaya, tengo que ver algunas cosas –añadió apresuradamente.

Ya había sido rechazada, y ya estaba preparada para ello, pero de todas formas le dolía. Era una punzante espina, la de esa flor de amor que nunca pudo ver la luz hasta ese entonces.

Y entonces la detuvo. La tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola contra su pecho. Todo se detuvo lentamente a su alrededor, mientras Soma se aferraba a aquella pequeña mujer con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba muy confundido, pero no quería que las cosas quedaran así. Nunca soportaría la idea de ver tan mal a Megumi ¡y por su culpa!

-No, Megumi, lo siento por no darme cuenta antes… -le explicó, acariciando un poco su cabeza- Es… extraño saberlo.

Megumi sintió como las lágrimas se largaban, a su pesar, empapando su rostro. Ahogó sus quejidos y se aferró a él joven con las manos, ocultando en todo momento la cara. No quería verse débil, no quería sentirse débil. No quería que aquello fuese tan patético.

Y sin embargo se sentía tan bien ser importante para Soma, ser consolada por él, y estar en sus brazos, aunque solo fuese un momento. Disfrutó aquello en el fondo de su corazón, sintiendo también los acelerados latidos de él, quien ocultaba la cara en el cabello de la chica. Poco a poco se separaron, como si no quisiesen, pero la dejó libre. No tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, ni ella a él tampoco. La vio alejarse a toda prisa sin poder pronunciar ni una palabra, hasta verla desaparecer calle abajo. Se volvió hacia la calle y volvió a despeinarse el cabello con furia ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan dulce? ¿Por qué lo hacía sentir así? Megumi lo enloquecía de a poco, no se la podía sacar de la cabeza. Repetía internamente sus palabras, tratando de hallar su respuesta. Podría ser un ducho en mezclar ingredientes y cocinar cosas exóticas, pero a la hora de hablar con su corazón, era poco menos que un estudiante de primaria. Ella se había sincerado con él. Ahora era su momento de sincerarse consigo mismo y darle una respuesta.

Es así como funcionaba, ¿no?

* * *

Megumi fue casi sin ver su camino hasta el restaurante. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cada que podía, y varias veces había chocado con alguno que otro transeúnte distraído. En una de esas, una mano la detuvo y la llamó por su nombre varias veces. Trató de zafarse, pero finalmente se echó a sus brazos. Era Mitou, quien volvía de una charla directiva. A pesar de estar vestida formalmente, llevó a Megumi hasta una banca y dejó que llorara todo lo que debía, mientras la dejaba descansar en su pecho, y acariciaba su cabeza pacientemente. No tenía idea de qué ocurría, pero sentía (como un impulso de hermana mayor) que era responsable de calmarla. Cuando por fin los sollozos se fueron aligerando y lentamente su respiración volvía a ser normal, la invitó a tomar un café.

La llevó sosteniéndola como si fuera una herida de guerra, y entraron a una cafetería cercana con mayordomos. Megumi pasó al baño para lavarse la cara, y regresó con toda la tristeza del mundo pintada en la cara.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Megumi-chan? –preguntó preocupada Mitou, luego de ordenar un café simple y un parfait de frutilla para ella.

-Me le declaré a Soma –susurró Megumi con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? –sorprendida, Mitou casi se levanta del golpe que le dio a la mesa.

-Me confesé a Soma –repitió ella, ignorando la reacción de su amiga.

-Confesar… ¿de confesarte románticamente?

Tadokoro asintió, y Mitou sonrió con compasión, dándole unas palmaditas de felicitación.

-Buen trabajo, Megumi-chan –le dijo- Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, has podido hacerlo, ¡y debes sentirte orgullosa de haber tenido el coraje! –le aseguró con esa energía típica de ella.

Megumi la miró, algo sorprendida, y esbozó una sonrisa, asintiendo. Era cierto. Por fin lo había hecho. Una gran carga se había deslizado de sus hombros, y se sentía lista para amar de nuevo.

Se despidieron una hora después, tras un largo rato de charla. Se sentía mucho mejor, y aunque aún sentía que lo amaba, al menos ahora no era prisionera de un sentimiento callado y guardado en su interior. No había herido a nadie, y nadie más que ella, había sido afectado.

O al menos eso es lo que quería creer.

* * *

Tal vez quedó algo corta, pero no me podía contener para escribir esta parte (TwT)

Ahora es el turno de Soma.

 _Matta nee!_


	13. Decisión

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de la historia "Shokugeki no Soma", escrita por Yūto Tsukuda e ilustrada por Shun Saeki.**

Soma no fue inmediatamente a ningún sitio. Se quedó pensativo mirando hacia la calle un largo rato, mientras esperaba que el color de las mejillas se le bajara. Después de todo, tenía la tarde libre. El sonrojo volvió a aumentar al pensar en que de todas formas quería pasarla con Megumi. Pero ahora estaba todo arruinado, de una extraña manera. Nunca creyó que fuera a confesarse, era demasiado tímida para ser tan directa y encima casi gritarlo. Allí se dio cuenta de nuevo de todo el tiempo que había pasado y lo mucho que habían cambiado, pero ¿desde cuándo ella se sentía así? Y él tampoco conocía su propio corazón.

Tomó una decisión. Se dirigió a su casa con el pecho oprimido y allí esperaría a Erina. Debería de llegar por la tarde. Mientras tanto se la pasó tonteando en la cocina. Para su sorpresa, tenía las ideas más claras al cocinar, y lo hacía un poco más motivado. No relacionó esto con la confesión (su coco no le daba) pero al menos le subió el ánimo y lo determinó hacia la decisión que tomaría.

Unas horas más tarde, ya entrando el sol, Erina apareció por la entrada, con algo de cansancio en el rostro.

-Ya llegué –anunció, sorprendida, mientras veía a Soma asomarse por la cocina.

-Bienvenida –Soma sonrió y dejó de lado la espátula que estaba lavando- Erina, ¿quieres tener un shokugeki?

-¿Ahora? –suspiró ella- No estoy… -lo reflexionó, tal vez fuera una buena oportunidad para aclarar sus dudas- Esta bien.

-¡Genial! –Soma pareció alegrarse algo exageradamente- ¿Te parece un duelo con papas?

Unas horas después, Soma yacía derrotado frente a una tortilla de estas.

-Creo que es mi victoria número 40, ¿no? –sonrió una triunfal y soberbia Erina.

-Sí, si –Soma solo reía.

Como lo había pensado: Erina era un gran contrincante.

Erina vaciló un poco mirándolo, pero luego se acercó a abrazarlo y acariciar su espalda, dejándolo algo sorprendido.

-Últimamente estabas algo distante ¿no? –susurró, mirándolo a los ojos- Y también sin ideas.

-Así es –asintió el joven, reaccionando algo tarde en rodear su cintura- Es un tema que…

-Creo que deberíamos tener más contacto –afirmó Erina, seria.

-¿Más contacto?

-Si, actuar… actuar más como una pareja ¿entiendes?

-Bueno, justo a eso… -pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios.

-A eso vamos –sonrió juguetonamente mientras se acercaba a besarlo.

Soma quedó un poco paralizado, quería hablarle de Megumi, pero cedió ante la tentación de seguir besándola. Pronto ella comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo y jalarlo para llevarlo seguramente hasta el cuarto. No podía resistirse a esa belleza de mujer, después de todo, también era un hombre.

Terminaron liándose entre las sábanas, besándose y acariciándose, pero en algún momento, antes de empezar nada, la imagen de ver a Megumi entre sus brazos, adoptando ese gesto tan tierno que Erina tenía, vino a su mente.

-Megumi… -Soma no pudo evitar susurrar, en medio de su excitación.

Eso paró en seco los movimientos de Erina, que lo miró con cierta irritación, y luego lo empujó hacia atrás, tapándose con las sábanas y mirando hacia el suelo.

-Soma… -su voz se quebró un poco- ¿Por qué no puedes decir mi nombre?

Soma recuperó la conciencia tras apartarse, la miró con suma culpa mientras las palabras correctas no podían salir de su boca. Quedó trabado mirándola como si hubiera profanado algo muy importante.

-Últimamente es así, desde que Megumi abrió su restaurante tu no dejas de pensar en ella, ¿no? –lo acusó, mientras reprimía las lágrimas- Hoy lo he comprobado, ahora, y también te han visto con ella en el centro. Mitou me lo contó.

Mitou se lo había dicho a pedido de Megumi, por extraño que pareciese, se sentía menos culpable así.

-¿Tanto te ha afectado lo que sea que te haya dicho? –comenzó a impacientarse la chica al no recibir respuesta alguna.

Soma se sentó al borde de la cama y se masajeó la nuca. No sabía que responder, pero le debía una respuesta.

-Yo… quería hablar justamente de eso –confesó, mirándola- No sé qué sentir hacia Megumi, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Me ha sorprendido y… supongo que no me lo esperaba.

-Tu eres la única persona en el mundo capaz de no darse cuenta –suspiró ella, negando con la cabeza lo idiota que podía llegar a ser su esposo- Pero… pero si has dicho su nombre ahora, en esta situación, es porque algo has de sentir, Soma. –parecía triste, pero también comprensiva

Soma asintió, estaba en lo cierto. No podía ser de otra forma, las cosas más sinceras, él las hacía inconscientemente. Con mucho remordimiento, miró hacia el suelo.

-Aun así, sé que no has hecho nada, y Megumi-chan tampoco –de otra forma no me hubieran contado- sé que ambos me aprecian… y yo también los quiero a ambos.

Erina se sonrojó, estaba siendo lo más honesta posible.

-Por eso, aunque me molesta, sabía que en algún momento pasaría. Yo también debo admitir que este casamiento me parece algo… extraño.

-¿Incómodo?

-No es eso sino que… siento que nunca me has dejado de ver como rival –se rio un poco apenada- Aunque me enorgullece, no creo que sea el mejor título para dar a una esposa…

Ambos callaron un momento, pensando en lo que dirían.

-Tienes algo de razón –admitió Soma- Eres una rival digna y poderosa. También debo admitir que buena en los negocios.

-Pero no me ves como una mujer… -se desanimó ella.

-Si te veo como una –la voz de Soma tornó un tono serio- Eres una mujer increíble. Solo que…

-Solo que no soy la que quieres.

Se miraron. Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. Incluso si también estaba de acuerdo, saber que nunca realmente estuvo enamorado de ella, le dolía. En lo profundo de su corazón.

-Sabes… -le confesó la chica- Si nunca le hubieras correspondido, puede que hubiéramos podido seguir, intentar enamorarnos el uno del otro. Eso quería intentar hoy, pero luego de que dijiste su nombre, me di cuenta de que sería cruel por mi parte hacer como si nada hubiese pasado y seguir adelante.

Se limpió una lágrima y lo miró sonriendo levemente.

-Erina… -el le acarició la cabeza y la atrajo contra sí para abrazarla- Gracias. Y lo siento.

Ella finalmente se deshizo en lágrimas y lo abrazó también. Se durmió de cansancio, tras llorar un largo rato.

Soma la recostó con cuidado, y la cubrió con la manta. Se levantó y fue hacia el balcón, para respirar un poco de aire fresco y liberar su cabeza. Pensó en Megumi, y por fin concluyó: él la amaba. Por eso siempre la había protegido, ayudado y aconsejado, por eso se sentía tan a gusta teniéndola cerca, por eso combinaban tan bien, por eso había querido que viviera cerca, por eso no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Megumi estaba lejos de ser tan hermosa o perfecta como Erina, pero por eso la hacía aún más preciosa, ella crecía a su par, aprendía y se equivocaba, y aun así le sonreía. Siempre poniendo a los demás antes de ella. Siempre de su lado sin importar lo jodidos que estaban. Le encantaba lo perfectamente imperfecta que era.

Suspiró y sonrió hacia la noche, sintiendo como sus pulmones se inflaban de vuelta con determinación.

Tal vez aun no era demasiado tarde, solo esperaba que Megumi no se hubiera echado hacia atrás.

* * *

¡Hola! Otra vez yo, siento que siempre queda corto y me da rabia pero también siento que es suficiente, quién me entiende, con razón estoy sola (?)

En fin, ahora que Soma ha tomado una decisión, tendremos que ver que responde Megumi. Me ha costado bastante estructurar esta conversación, la verdad. Pero quedó decente. Aunque aun faltan una que otra sorpresa.

 _Matta nee!_


	14. Segunda Confesión

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son ambos propiedad de la historia "Shokugeki no Soma", escrita por Yūto Tsukuda e ilustrada por Shun Saeki.**

La situación en el restaurante era extraña. Megumi se enfocaba directamente en su trabajo, casi sin descanso, todo el día estaba o cocinando, o haciendo cuentas, o averiguando cosas para el menú, probando platos nuevos, o entablando contactos con otros comerciantes de la zona.

Al principio creían que estaba más relajada después del día libre que se tomó, y ciertamente se veía más aliviada, como si se hubiese quitado algo que la laceraba por dentro de encima. Y, sin embargo, les preocupaba toda esa energía que le metía al restaurante, como si intentara lograr en un año lo que se logra en por lo menos tres. Lo peor de todo es que ya casi nunca hablaba de sí misma, si mantenía una conversación, no solía decir nada sobre cómo se sentía, o que pensaba, incluso se sumía en un mutismo cuando hacía alguna actividad. Poco a poco se fue poniendo fría y seria.

Esto ocurrió a partir de aquél día en que se había confesado. Tadokoro volvió de tripas corazón para olvidarlo todo y seguir adelante, estaba completamente determinada en ello y buscaba cualquier excusa para distraerse de pensamientos o divagar sobre lo que podría haber sido o no aquella historia de amor. La vida es simplemente así, uno debe seguir adelante después de todo, no se puede quedar estancado. Pero le había costado algo de esa ternura y calidad que anidaba en su corazón. Se volvió más práctica y meticulosa, eficaz y rápida en su trabajo. Ordenaba más duramente y se excluía un poco de la vida social de sus empleados.

Kaori se lo hizo notar a su hermano. Nami también lo sospechaba. Todos hablaban de ello en los momentos en que no estaba presente la joven.

-Antes saludaba con esa sonrisa y esos gestos tan tiernos –suspiraba Kaori.

-Es como si no fuera la misma persona de antes –asintió Dan.

-¿Habrá tenido algo que ver su…?

Se quedaron callados y lanzaron un suspiro al unísono. Definitivamente, debían alegrar a Megumi, ella se guardaba todo para sufrirlo sola y no lo iban a permitir.

Así comenzó el plan sonrisas (Como el de Colgate) y trataron de siempre hablarle animadamente, contarle cosas sencillas y sin mucha profundidad, tratar de estar siempre contentos a su alrededor. Ella siempre respondía amablemente, pero no conseguían los resultados esperados. No estaba en poder de ellos el cambiar la situación al parecer. Aun así, por el simple hecho de al menos verla sonreír un rato, siguieron intentándolo, todos querían mucho a la dulce Megumi. Incluso Mitou se dio cuenta de la situación en los días que pasó a almorzar por ahí y trataba de alzarle los ánimos cuando podía.

Es que en el centro de todo, estaba Soma. Y todos tenían conocimiento de ello. Megumi impartió algunas pautas claras: No le contestaba el teléfono, ordenaba que si llamaba al restaurante le dijeran que estaba ocupada, cuando se aparecía por ahí no lo dejaban pasar a la cocina (o Megumi subía arriba), y solía evitar temas cuando salía algo relacionado con el o los Nakiri.

Todos comprendían, más o menos, que era lo que le pasaba. Megumi no quería saber nada de él hasta superarlo. Estaban de acuerdo en que se lo tendría que haber dicho desde un principio, porque la resistencia de Soma era poderosa y seguía insistiendo en querer hablar con ella, cosa que nunca llegaba a ocurrir.

Pasaron como 3 semanas en esta tensa situación para todos los miembros del restaurante. El negocio estaba a flote y avanzando a zancadas, pero el precio era algo molesto e intolerante. Y, sin embargo, todos aparentaban seguir con sus vidas normalmente. Tal vez el tiempo lograse volver todo a la normalidad. O tal vez no. Megumi al menos no parecía estar sufriendo, solo un poco cansada, y a veces lanzaba algún que otro suspiro de tristeza. Pero por lo demás, funcionaba como siempre, con una mano algo más dura de lo normal.

El tiempo pasó y algo hizo cambiar a Soma de parecer, porque dejó de tratar de encontrarse con Megumi, o de contactarla. Las cosas en el restaurante seguían con la misma rutina, algunos eventos, decoraciones extras, pero un ambiente más cómodo que antes. La dureza de Megumi siguió, pero era ya menso reacia a hablar y su natural dulzura regresaba cuando no estaban trabajando. Había logrado un equilibrio entre el dolor, su vida social, y el trabajo, y de repente se veía más madura y altanera.

Habían transcurrido ya casi tres meses, cuando ocurrió algo extraño.

Tadokoro se disponía a cerrar la tienda, esperando a que todos se cambiaran a su ropa de calle, mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en la cocina, cuando de repente se cortó la luz en el local. Torpemente, se guió hasta la puerta de la cocina para tener un punto de referencia.

-¡Chicos! ¿Están bien? ¿Nadie se ha lastimado? –preguntó a la nada. Solo distinguía las luces de la calle, más allá- ¿Chicos?

Quiso avanzar hacia los vestuarios, cuando escuchó que la puerta de estos se abría.

-¡Ah! ¿Son ustedes? Al parecer solo se cortó por esta zona… -comenzó a hablar creyendo que eran los chicos.

Pero solo una persona avanzó hacia el interior de la cocina, hacia ella.

-¿Kaoru? –preguntó, reconociendo la silueta de un hombre.

La persona llegó hasta ella y buscó su rostro con las manos. Estupefacta y sorprendida, se quedó estática y con los ojos bien abiertos mientras la persona la abrazaba con fuerzas. Enseguida se dio cuenta.

-So…Soma… -con un hilo de voz, mientras olía su cuello y pecho, atrapada como estaba en sus brazos.

Puso las manos sobre su pecho para apartarlo y huir de allí, pero él era claramente más fuerte.

-Sueltame… Soma… -suplicó, apretando los ojos con furia.

-Solo un momento más… -pidió él, con la voz algo quebrada- Quedate así, Megumi…

Rendida en su forcejeo, apretó la camiseta del joven, bajando la mirada. Estaba confundida y su corazón latía como loco. Sentía poco a poco como todos esos meses de tratar de superarlo se esfumaban en un instante, con tan solo sentir su calor y oír el latir de su corazón cerca del suyo. Se había equivocado. Negándose a sí misma y evitándolo, no lograría olvidarle. Porque nunca lo había odiado, y no quería tenerlo lejos de ella.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, abrazados en el lugar, hasta que Soma se separó un poco y recorrió su cintura hasta subir a su rostro, tocando con un dedo el lugar de los labios, para poder besarlos sin equivocarse de sitio. Ella correspondió como si lo estuviese esperando, casi de manera refleja, apretando las manos contra su ropa. Fue un beso profundo, que se sintió anhelado, delicioso. Un escalofrío los recorrió de pies a cabeza, adelantándolos a dar más y más besos. Soma la apoyó contra la pared mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, pidiendo que ese momento en la oscuridad durase por siempre. Que la oscuridad se los tragase juntos para poder amarse completamente. Pero Megumi volvió a traerlo a tierra cuando, jadeando, bajo la barbilla, parando las caricias.

-Soma, sabes que no…

-Sé que no quieres verme, y que quieres olvidarte de todo, pero al menos escúchame Megumi ¿Puedes?

Ella asintió en la oscuridad, tragando saliva y llevándose las manos hacia el pecho. Lo escucharía.

Soma no escuchó respuesta alguna, a lo que tomó como un sí.

-Lo he pensado mucho tiempo, y creo que ya estoy seguro. Quiero que te cases conmigo.

Fue tan directo que Megumi casi se derrite de vergüenza.

-Soma tú ya…

-Aún no he terminado –la interrumpió- Sé que no me perdonarás haber dejado a Erina…

-¿La has deja…?

-Y sé que necesitas tiempo. Y yo también lo necesito –confesó- he tomado una decisión en estos meses. Lo he organizado ya todo y pienso marcharme hoy.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –se sorprendió, desesperada por querer ver la cara que ponía.

-Yo… yo no estoy hecho para esa comida gourmet –soltó una leve risa- Y estaba perdiendo lo que me hacía ser yo, el ser que ponía en la cocina –acarició con suavidad la mejilla de la joven- Y por eso he decidido que quiero viajar a conocer cosas nuevas. Quiero experimentar todo tipo de cosas antes de finalmente volver a tu lado, Tadokoro. Quiero estar seguro de ser lo que soy antes de volverme el hombre que estará a tu lado.

Sonaba como aquél viejo Soma, ilusionado por una nueva aventura. Lo había pensado bastante y sus palabras salían fluidas y sencillas, a pesar de lo mucho que abarcaban. Megumi sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, y una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Después de todo, ella quería verlo feliz, por sobre todo.

-Y me casaré contigo cuando lo logre –finalizó, como si hablara del jefe final de un juego.

Ella se rio, entre feliz y triste, mientras el pasaba su dedo por la comisura de sus ojos, apartándole las lágrimas.

-No quiero que estés triste, odio verte así, así que sigue viviendo tu vida, como siempre lo haces. Como tú lo haces –besó suavemente su frente- Esa es la Megumi que siempre he conocido.

-Y este es el Soma que siempre he conocido –respondió ella, buscando de vuelta sus labios, envalentonada por todo, incluso la oscuridad donde no podía ver su brillante sonrojo.

Se besaron un largo rato más, llegando a meterse algo de mano, pero ya no era adolescentes calientes y se contuvieron. Se separaron lentamente, y él levantó su mano.

-Es una promesa, ¿si? –alzó su meñique y lo entrelazó con el de ella.

-Esta bien –respondió ella- es una promesa.

Se sonrieron a pesar de que no podían verse, y Soma se alejó, yéndose por donde había entrado. Cuando hubo desaparecido, la luz volvió a prenderse, y 6 cabezas se asomaron por la puerta, como intimidadas por la "travesura que acababan de hacer".

"Así que lo habían planeado" Megumi se rio, abriendo los brazos mientras volvía a llorar. Todos se acercaron a abrazarla y pedirle perdón, Kaori, Kaoru, Dan, Mitou, Nami y Hitomi, pero ella negó, diciéndoles que eran las personas más irresponsables, pero con buenas intenciones, del mundo.

Tenía personas a su alrededor que la apreciaban, y ahora debía valorarlo. Ellos seguían allí dispuestos a ofrecerle sus hombros, porque la querían. Y ella también a ellos. Se sintió algo mal de no haberse dado cuenta y les pidió perdón.

-Ay, vamos Megumi-chan –le respondió Mitou, dándole una palmada en la espalda- ¡Nosotros fuimos los que quisieron estar ahí! Es un gusto ser amiga tuya.

-Mitou-chan –se abalanzó ella en sus brazos, enternecida, para llorar a moco tendido.

-Ya, ya –la calmó ella, ante las risas conmovidas del resto- Bebamos algo, me muero de sed.

Sin duda, no sería difícil esperar teniendo a esas personas a su lado. Todo de repente se comenzó a aclarar y embellecer en su manera de ver el mundo.

Sería una dulce, dulce espera.


	15. Frustración

Pero, ¿qué había hecho tomar esa decisión al joven cocinero?

Parece un hecho muy repentino, y salido de una mente completamente distinta de la suya: ser cauteloso, sensible, y misterioso. Eso se preguntaba Megumi cuando por fin se había marchado, con el corazón agitado y, cayendo en cuenta en la realidad, confundido.

Ahora caía en la cuenta ¡de verdad se estaba yendo! Soma no era persona de promesas falsas y palabras vacías. Solo esperaba que esto estuviera bien….

Resulta que, luego de ese día fatídico de la confesión, el joven pelirrojo se puso meditabundo y serio. Se apoyó en la baranda del puente y se quedó observando la calle silenciosa. El silencio era tanto que parecía que en realidad nada había ocurrido, nada importante. Pero en su interior, su pequeño mundo desequilibrado se iba derrumbando. Como el bloque que desborda una presa.

Regresó temprano a su casa ese día, cansado y frustrado, enojado consigo mismo. Sus ojos no hacían más que permanecer ausentes y ensimismados en sus pensamientos, la pregunta que rebotaba de una y mil maneras "¿Y si hubiera…?"

Solo cuando Erina regresó, se desató el cabello, se puso la ropa de entrecasa y entró a la habitación para verlo tumbado en el sofá con gesto de viejo triste, sentenció con palabras duras y certeras.

-Te has dado cuenta muy tarde.

Por supuesto, le habían contado lo que había pasado, había sido la propia Tadokoro la que le pidió a su amiga que se lo dijera (ella no tenía el valor) y pidió disculpas por todo.

La hermosa Nakiri se plantó frente a su esposo, colocó las manos en la cintura y lo acusó con la cabeza en alto.

-¡No pienso soportarte en este estado ni que dejes que a Megumi se le rompa el corazón! ¿Estás bien con esto? ¡No! ¿Crees que yo estoy bien con esto? ¡Tampoco!

La joven se sentó en la cama frente a él, cruzó las piernas y con gesto solemne, sentenció.

-Más te vale que lo arregles, el Soma que conocemos, seguro que lo haría, en un parpadeo. Aunque claro, tampoco es que seas bueno en estos temas… ¡pero de alguna forma vas a tener que hacerlo!

Para ese punto, él la miraba algo perplejo y extrañado. No se esperaba ese tipo de reacción, pero ella no era alguien sencillo de tratar tampoco. Erina se levantó y le dio un último vistazo de advertencia, antes de irse a bañar.

Soma regresó a su posición anterior, cruzando las manos sobre el pecho y mirando al techo. Soltó un suspiro, no tenía idea de cómo empezar…

Los primero días se la pasó rumiando por ahí y dando vueltas por la casa, ni siquiera se iba a trabajar. La mayor parte del tiempo paseaba por la cocina y creaba platillos… sosos y extraños, pero no lo divertían siquiera. Era como si transmitiera sus temores a través de los utensilios.

A Nakiri le parecía un cuadro deplorable. Cada vez que estaba saliendo hacia el trabajo podía oler el tufo de la comida desperdiciada en intentos fracasados. Finalmente, el sábado, Soma regresó a trabajar desganado. Se sentía un estorbo que no estaba avanzando en nada y cada vez la mirada irritada de Erina lo incomodaba más.

Pero no era una mirada de enojo, sino de impotencia. Ella también se sentía mal, algo dolida, por no ser "la chica" a la que él quería. Pero comprendía también que no podía obligarle a algo como eso, y ella también quería a esa tímida chica de trenzas, enamorada y callada.

Entonces se decidió. Por fin se decidió, ella ayudaría a este par de tórtolos, sin duda.

La primera cosa que se le ocurrió fue contactar con el padre de Soma, Joichiro, quien sin duda… por lo menos algo iba a poder hacer ¿no?

Le explicó la situación hasta donde ella sabía, la confesión y como Soma se estaba comportando deprimido últimamente, la respuesta la sorprendió un poco.

-¿Entonces estas por separarte de mi hijo?

Un silencio largo se dio en la línea (lo estaba llamando al teléfono), un suave "sí" provino de los labios de Erina, y de repente la risa del hombre retumbó del otro lado.

-¡Ay, Erina-chan, eres adorable, haciendo esto por ellos! Realmente… te has vuelto una muy madura y buena mujer.

La chica no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores a las mejillas, ¿Joichiro la estaba evaluando como mujer…?

Carraspeó un poco para disimular su contento y avergonzado sentimiento.

-Sé que ellos se quieren, y sé que no puedo obligar a nadie a que me quiera, no es tan complicado, solo que duele un poco –admitió a lo último con un deje de desesperanza.

-Has pasado por cosas peores, y las has afrontado brillantemente, sé que saldrás adelante. Confío en ti como si fueras mi propia hija. Y no solo porque te hayas casado con Soma –rio.

Erina sintió que ese halago la perseguiría como un consuelo el resto de su vida. Su corazón se llenó de esa calidez que conlleva tener alguien a quien decirle, sin temor, "padre".

Los papeles del divorcio estaban en una pila ordenada frente a Soma, junto a su café. Estaba sentado enfrente del local de cafetería junto a Erina, quien tomaba tranquilamente de su taza. Los miraba como algo ajeno, como si fuera un papel más en la cotidianidad. Los firmó sin mucha duda y charlando de tanto en tanto con Erina acerca del clima y de la ciudad. Aún seguía con ese aire ausente. Cuando terminó, Erina alzó los papeles, los puso en un sobre, y se levantó. Soma estaba por imitarla cuando ella lo atajó.

-Hay alguien que tiene que verte ahora, espera aquí.

El corazón de Soma dio un vuelco, casi seguro de que vería aparecer a Megumi en cualquier momento. No supo cómo esperar, o que reacción habría, así que trató de parecer relajado y genial. Unos 20 minutos después, una mano enorme se apostó, por detrás, para darle una palmada que casi lo tumba del asiento de la sorpresa.

-¿Pa-papá? –saltó de repente, asustado y, en el fondo, desilusionado.

-¡Hijo! Pero que cara de alegría traes de ver a tu viejo.

El hombre, ya con rastros de edad en el cabello, la piel curtida de tanto viaje y las mejillas y ojos con rastros de arrugas de felicidad. Tenía toda la vitalidad de un joven aventurero cuando se presentó allí junto a su hijo, que parecía cargar muchos más años que él con su aspecto triste.

Soma se dejó caer sobre su asiento en silencio, a lo que Joichiro se alarmó un poco. Dejó su mochila a un costado y se sentó frente al chico.

-Realmente estás mal, ¿eh? –trató de comenzar la conversación.

Él alzó la mirada, con gesto duro, y respondió.

-Creo que he arruinado algo que no tuve oportunidad de comenzar…


	16. Adiós

-A… ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

El rostro del viejo se llenó de un infantil desconcierto. La situación le parecía extraña y nunca se imaginó que su hijo le saldría con algo profundo como eso. Soma se limitó a rascarse la nuca, algo incómodo por verse en esta situación.

-¡Las mujeres son muy complicadas! –finalmente expresó, en síntesis, todo lo que le atormentaba.

El hombre soltó una carcajada que hizo voltear a más de un comensal alrededor.

-¿Así que ese es tu problema? ¿Líos de faldas? No te estés yendo por ese camino, no lo aconsejo –añadió aun riendo.

Soma entrevió en su rostro una morisqueta de enojo.

-Es mucho más complicado que eso… siento como si mi cabeza se estuviera quemando –y se llevó las manos hacia allí para sacudir su cabello rojizo.

-Nunca ha sido tu fuerte pensar en los demás ¿no es así?

El joven lo miró con los ojos abiertos en par, como si lo hubiera pillado en su punto débil.

-No, nunca fuiste muy bueno en eso –sonrió Saiba, cruzando las piernas y sentándose más cómodamente- De pequeño tampoco es que salieras mucho, te gustaba más bien encerrarte a practicar como pelar las papas y picar los perejiles, bien si lo recordaré yo…

El rostro de su padre miraba nostálgico hacia el cielo ¿sería efecto de la edad? Nunca lo escuchó hablar así.

-Verás, hijo, llega un momento en que personas solitarias como nosotros se encuentran ante esta encrucijada –dirigió su vista hacia el chico de vuelta- Me han contado más o menos lo que ha pasado, pero necesito escuchar tu propia versión, ¿Qué está pasando?

Soma entreabrió los labios, como para soltar algo con lo que salir de esa extraña charla, pero luego lo pensó bien. No, debía, por una vez, dejar de poner su cabeza entre las ollas y las sartenes y encontrarse con esta situación, enfrentarla. Megumi… era muy importante, se lo merecía.

-Yo… tal vez lastimé a Megumi… ¿sin querer?

Resopló.

-Todo empezó desde que ella abrió su restaurante. Todo parecía ir bien, le estaba yendo genial, y de alguna manera logré estropearlo con mi propia frustración…

-¿Tu propia frustración? –la voz de Saiba se puso tensa.

-Yo… -Soma frunció el ceño y dejó salir un lánguido suspiro- Hace un buen tiempo que no encuentro para qué cocinar… Es como si hubiera perdido algo… -se miró las manos y las apretó con fuerza.

Saiba reconoció ese síntoma, de ya no saber a qué sujetarse. Pensó que su hijo lo pasaría sin más, como otra prueba. Pero en el fondo, él también era humano y todos los factores a su alrededor le afectaban, más allá que un simple ego o el querer superar a algo o a alguien. Soma necesitaba una chispa, una mecha que lo incentivara más allá de eso. Se dio cuenta, al ver el profundo coraje en los ojos del chico, que tal vez no era feliz en la forma en la que vivía.

-Megumi intentó darme ánimos, como siempre –Soma se sonrió levemente- y en algún punto logró que estuviera más contento, pero igual sentía ese vacío ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? Es extraño. Y por alguna razón, cada vez necesitaba más de ella.

El joven lo miró con gesto serio.

-Eres el primero al que lo voy a confesar, así que… ahí va, de alguna manera, quería ser parte de su historia. Me siento egoísta al pensarlo ahora –se rio un poco- pero quería ser parte de sus metas, de su forma de vivir, de su…

Saiba enarcó una ceja, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Entonces admites, frente a este viejo, que estás enamorado de tu compañera, la que siempre se mantenía como una sombra?

Y sucedió algo impensable, incluso para él. Los colores invadieron la cara de Soma. Su cara se volvió casi tan roja como su cabello y el intentaba en lo posible parecer sereno y tomárselo a broma.

-¡Pues, puede ser! Quién sabe si… yo…

No engañaba a nadie, era claro que lo sabía perfectamente. Podía ser poco emocional y despistado con los sentimientos ajenos, pero los suyos eran claros como el agua. Solo necesitaba darles un nombre.

Joichiro cruzó los brazos en gesto ganador.

-378 a 102…

-¡No cuenta como shokugeki!

-Es el shokugeki de la vida…

El rostro de Soma era todo un cuadro mareado de emociones, allí, frente al único ser al cual aún se sentía lejos de superar, se sentía libre de mostrarse débil y confundido.

-Sí, esta vez… debo admitir que me ha derrotado, lo que sea que fuere… No soy bueno con este tipo de cosas, ¡nunca pensé que las necesitaría!

-Pero no es solo eso, ¿verdad?

El muchacho asintió.

-No me gusta trabajar allí, ¡pegado a ese horario y a esa gente estirada!

Saiba sonrió.

-¿No crees que en realidad la solución es muy simple? Solo debías encontrar la dirección, vaya, ni siquiera eres bueno leyéndote a ti mismo –y suspiró con desapruebo.

Soma estaba por contestar en protesta, pero luego se calló simplemente. No estaba en posición de crear una buena excusa.

-Herí a personas...

Joichiro asintió.

-E incomodé a otras tantas…

Volvió a asentir.

-Pero no hiciste nada malo realmente ¿sabes?

El hijo lo miró confundido ¿entonces no había hecho nada?

-Sí, puede que seas despistado, pero no hiciste nada de lo ocurrido con una mala intención. Simplemente te centraste mucho en tus propios problemas, pero es algo normal que viene con… supongo que con envejecer –se rio- Así que, muchacho –alargó el brazo y le apretó afectuosamente el hombro- ¿Qué harás ahora con todo esto?

Soma frunció el ceño, como si pensara con esfuerzo. Resolvió.

-Lo primero que debería hacer es hablar con Tadokoro. Pedir disculpas, quedé callado como un idiota aquella vez.

-Me parece un buen comienzo –aprobó el padre cruzando los brazos.

-Y luego… ¿y luego?

-Pues cuando yo estuve en tu problema, me ayudó mucho viajar, le tomé el gusto, tal vez demasiado –seguía viajando- Ahora vengo de una convención en la India, por ejemplo.

-Suena genial, ¿sobre especias?

-Si, al parecer han descubierto nuevas especies comestibles que aumentan el umami exponencialmente al mezclarlos con ají y…

En un instante la conversación se desvió completamente Se pasaron el resto del tiempo hablando de su querida cocina, de los viajes de Saiba, y en general, poniéndose al día, denotando que en el fondo se extrañaban un poco más (la edad vuelve cursi a la gente).

Cuando ya caía la tarde, finalmente Joichiro consultó el reloj.

-Bueno, debería volver ya a mi hotel. Mis músculos me duelen como el diablo, y el cambio de horario está empezando a hacer efecto.

-Puf, esa es la edad –rio Soma.

Su padre le dio un golpe juguetón mientras reía.

-En fin, entonces, ¿ya tienes idea de lo que harás?

Él lo pensó un momento, pero para tranquilizarlo y tranquilizarse, asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-Y gracias, viejo, de verdad… -logró soltar, con sinceridad.

Saiba sonrió y asintió, mientras se marchaba, haciendo un último saludo con la mano en alto.

Bueno, en sí, un plan-plan no tenía. Pero lo primero que intentó fue hablar con Megumi. La llamaba, le enviaba mensajes, incluso había ido en horas de trabajo hasta el restaurante de la chica. Pero solo recibía negativas, los demás empleados parecían preocupados al decirle que ella no quería saber nada de su presencia, y aunque al principio eso no lo detuvo ni le quitó coraje, con el tiempo cada vez le frustraba más y más, comenzó a sentirse "rechazado". Era curioso que ella le hiciera sentirse así. A la par, se dio cuenta de cuanto le dolía que no quisiera ni hablar con él, no poder verla, y solo quedarse anhelando en el comedor del restaurante a que ella se animara a salir. Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Ya no estaba viviendo con los Nakiri. El viejo Sanzaemón le ofreció quedarse en una de sus tantas casas en Tokyo, porque seguía trabajando para ellos y además lo apreciaba mucho, pero Soma prefirió rentarse un buen departamento, en donde era libre de hacer todas las locuras que se le ocurrieran en la cocina. Su relación con Erina no dejó de ser amistosa, seguían peleando a veces en juego y siempre se apoyaban en asuntos referidos al negocio. Pero no iba más allá que de una buena amistad. Al principio le costó acostumbrarse al hecho de que ya no la besaría ni se acostaría más con ella, era como extraño después de tanto tiempo, pero por el otro, le aliviaba poder ser por fin del todo sincero con ella.

Los días fueron pasando y Soma estaba por tirar la toalla, no sabía qué hacer con el tema del trabajo, a pesar de que poseía una considerable cantidad de ahorro y pensaba seriamente en la opción de su padre de viajar. Fue entonces que la oportunidad se le presentó sorpresivamente, cuando recibió un mensaje a su correo. Era de Takumi.

"¡Hola Soma! Hemos oído poco de ti últimamente, pero seguro que todo anda bien. Verás, estamos queriendo abrir una sucursal en Londres, sé que parece alocado, pero nos dedicaremos a la comida italiana/japonesa, y me puse a pensar "mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca", así que ¿qué dices?"

Y adjunto iban todas las condiciones, el lugar, el tipo de menú e incluso la paga. La sonrisa con sorna de Soma se asomó, y un pequeño brillo chispoteó en sus ojos. Sospechaba que Takumi estaba enterado de la situación (más o menos), o que simplemente era un golpe de suerte, pero lo que podía asegurar, era que tomaría aquello como algún tipo de "señal", todo indicaba que debía irse.

Así que decidió dejar lo de Megumi para después (de todos modos, sentía que se estaba obsesionando un poco más de lo normal con el asunto), y contactar rápidamente con Takumi para concretar el trato. Al joven italiano le asombró la rapidez en que aceptó, pero no menos gustoso, también comenzó a planearlo todo. Y de repente estaban ahí, discutiendo detalles por el teléfono como si fueran antiguos socios.

Parecía que todo por fin estaba acomodándose.

Pasaron dos semanas y tanto la renuncia como todo lo que debía arreglar para irse estaban yendo de maravillas ante sus ojos. Pero aún quedaba, como una punzada en el pecho y en la mente, el asunto de Megumi.

Toda la emoción de los preparativos y demás lo había despejado un poco, pero al llegar la noche y recostarse en su cama, no podía evitar en ella, pensar en sus labios, en su cabello liso, en sus ojos grandes y buenos, en su torpeza y en su fortaleza…

Fueron estas noches de miles de vueltas en la cama y charlas con la almohada, fueron conectando todos esos sentimientos aislados que fue sintiendo por la joven a lo largo de su relación con ella. Se terminó dando cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella ¿En qué estaba pensando unos años atrás? ¿En su propia subsistencia? Es lo más probable, en esa época nada era más importante que su carrera en la cocina.

Entonces fue ideando un plan. Si ella no se acercaba, y no dejaba que él se acerque, debía hacerlo con estrategia, como en su época de estudiante para los distintos desafíos que se le presentaba. Fue complicado, pero con algo de ayuda de Erina y Mitou, quienes ayudaron sin pensarlo dando cada idea más cursi que la otra, finalmente logró crear "el plan maestro", iría ya de tarde y apagaría las luces, aparecería de la nada y se confesaría, le diría todo, cosa que la dejara anonadada y pudiera, al menos, robarle un beso. Se puso en contacto con los chicos del lugar, quienes aceptaron emocionados, parecía una película de Hollywood.

Eligió una fecha cercana a su partida. Y todo salió perfecto, la besó como nunca había besado a nadie, esos instantes terminaron de convencerlo y de tranquilizarlo a tomar aquella decisión. Apaciguó lo que llevaba cargando con culpa durante semanas.

El día por fin llegó, se iría rumbo a Inglaterra, había coordinado ya todo con los hermanos Aldini, lo estarían esperando en el aeropuerto. Se presentó ante el avión con todo lo necesario, que no era mucho, nunca había sido de llevar muchas cosas a cuestas.

Allí estaban todos esperando, Mitou, Erina, Hisako, su padre, los demás Nakiri, algún colega del restaurante… Y en el fondo, como si la avergonzara presentarse, resaltaba (para él) la figura de Megumi. Estaba colorada y se aferraba a su abrigo con las manos, con gesto claramente nervioso.

Pasó del resto y fue hacia ella directamente. No lo miró, miraba hacia el costado cuando lo sintió acercarse. Megumi creía haberse vuelto más madura y fría, pero no podía, no podía con esa situación. Soma, algo inseguro, acercó la mano hacia su hombro.

-¿Nos veremos dentro de poco? –se oyó un hilo de voz provenir de la joven- ¿Es necesario que te vayas? ¿Debes hacerlo en serio?

Alzó la mirada. El chico reconoció que estaba a punto de largarse a llorar.

-Es necesario –sonrió él con sencillez, acercándole la mano libre hacia la mejilla, en un curioso gesto de cariño- No llores Megumi.

-No iba a llorar –ella se llevó los nudillos a los ojos, apretándolos para evitar soltar lagrimones.

-Necesito viajar, y despejarme –suspiró Soma- no me quedaré mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, conoceré todo lo que pueda de Europa entera.

Ella abrió nuevamente los ojos y lo miró. Los ojos de su chico estaban nuevamente brillando, emocionados, expectantes. Como antes. Finalmente sonrió, sintiéndose plena y feliz, aquél vacío de preocupación se esfumó cuando notó que Soma estaba resurgiendo, y comenzaba a sentirse bien de vuelta.

-Me alegro tanto por ti –admitió, apoyando su mano sobre la de él, que aun descansaba en su mejilla- Escríbeme desde todos esos lugares que visites ¿sí?

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré! –respondió él con pomposidad y una sonrisa aún mayor. ¿Cómo no quererlo? Megumi se derretía por esa sonrisa.

Se quedaron mirándose con dos grandes sonrisas un momento, y como si lo sincronizaran, acercaron sus rostros el uno al otro para besarse dulcemente, sin desesperación ni melancolía. Cada uno tenía claro que el otro estaría bien, y que en un cercano futuro se reencontrarían. Soma terminó abrazándose a ese pequeño cuerpo, alzándolo junto a sí. Ella se rio y le besó la cabellera.

-Ejem… -Erina apareció por detrás, harta de la cursilería- Soma, tu avión está por salir.

El aludido bajó a su chica y recibió los saludos del resto, todos le desearon lo mejor y Mitou le pidió que enviara besos a "su cuñado y su novio". Hisako le dio remedios caseros para el cambio de horario y le advirtió sobre los mareos y vómitos. Su padre le dio un fuerte abrazo y anunció que estaba orgulloso de su decisión. Finalmente quedó solo Erina.

-Soma.

-Erina.

Se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo.

-Gracias –susurró el chico antes de separarse. Erina quedó colorada.

-Que te quede claro, todo lo hice por Megumi –se cruzó ella de brazos.

-Lo sé, lo sé –le restó el chico importancia.

Subía ya por la escalera hacia el interior cuando, repentinamente, le agarró un subidón de adrenalina a Megumi. Se acercó lo más que podía hacia la plataforma, puso las manos alrededor de su boca y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Esfuérzate! ¡Te amo!

Soma sintió de vuelta que se le quemaban las mejillas, pero sonrió ampliamente y le saludó con la mano, diciendo algo que Megumi no llegó a escuchar.

El avión alzó vuelo y Yukihira desapareció entre las nubes.

 **¡Hola! Ha pasado un buen tiempo, ¿no? Recuerdo que quería acabar esto en verano y no me dieron las neuronas (ono) Lo siento mucho, he visto que les encanta y me han dejado mensajes ¡tan bonitos! Muchas gracias, es la primera vez que una historia mía gusta tanto 3**

 **Ahora si me pondré manos a la obra y seguiré con esto, tal vez un poco más allá de lo planeado antes, lo alargaré más (owo)/ Matta-nee!**


	17. Boda

_2 años más tarde._

-¿Alguien ha visto las cintas?

-¡No encuentro la mitad del ramillete!

-Creo que perdí la coronita de flores…

Un montón de mujeres corrían de aquí para allá como una bandada de pájaros de los más vistosos colores y formas, y en el centro, una blanca paloma que luchaba por ajustarse el velo a la cabeza. Faltaban 3 horas para que la boda comenzase y no tenían ni la mitad de las cosas terminadas, o al menos así les parecía. Las damas de honor, emocionadas y aireadas, se tropezaban, buscaban, vestían y ponían rímel a la vez que intentaban calmarse unas a otras a los gritos. Solo la novia, que se concentraba con su imagen en el espejo, parecía ajena al ajetreo de alrededor. Para ella, ese día era perfecto.

-No estoy hecha para este tipo de cosas –se lamentaba Alice, con su vestido aguamarina de dama de honor, mientras se abanicaba perezosamente con su ramo de flores, se había parado a respirar un poco.

-Nadie está hecho para esto, debe ser algún tipo de tortura psicológica –se anunciaba Hisako, quien luchaba por crear un buen peinado en su cabeza y tanteaba la mesita donde estaban los arreglos para el cabello.

Todas se encontraban en el "cuarto de la novia", un elegante salón amplio donde se colocaron todos los espejos, sillones y mesas para poner el maquillaje, la ropa y todas esas cosas a las que las cocineras no es que estén muy familiarizadas,

-Tranquilas chicas, todo va a salir bien, todo va a salir bien –decía Yuki, quien había asistido especialmente para aquello- Además, ¡miren esa vista! Este va a ser un día maravilloso.

Y abrió de par en par las cortinas de las puertas abiertas al balcón, el viento les refrescó en la cara y por un momento las correrías de las jóvenes, para pararse a contemplar el mar de aquella ciudad italiana. Se acercaron hacia allí y se quedaron escuchando las olas y a las gaviotas, respirando profundamente el aroma salado.

-¿Ven? –sonrió triunfal la chica, quien terminaba de colocarse la diadema de flores- Todo saldrá perfecto.

Sí, todo debería de salir perfecto, sin duda.

La hora de la boda llegó en un suspiro, la iglesia estaba a rebosar de trajes elegantes y comida que con solo verla dejaba escapar suspiros de placer. De aquí para allá grupos de personas charlando y sonriéndose, todo era hermoso y encantador, tranquilo y sobrio. Se podían escuchar muchas lenguas entremezclarse entre el gentío. Y es que los novios conocían a mucha gente de todo el mundo.

-¿No es espléndido, Megumi? –preguntó Erina, quien estaba ajustada a un hermoso vestido rojo que resaltaba su cabello dorado- Parece salido de un cuento de hadas.

-Sí, realmente –respondió ella, ataviada en su vestido aguamarina- Nunca pensé que Nikumi tuviera este tipo de gustos tan pasteles y dulces –se rio a su pesar.

-En el fondo era claro que así era –comentó Ryoko con una sonrisa triunfal- Si es una ternura…

El grupo de viejas amigas estaba reunido y cuchicheando desde hacía rato, con sus copas de vino dulce en las manos y un risueño gesto en los ojos, habían logrado terminar de arreglarse y resplandecían de hermosura por sobre el resto de invitadas, el vestido de damas de honor que la novia, Mitou, había elegido, les quedaba como anillo al dedo (nunca mejor dicho).

Resulta que hacía unos 6 meses atrás, luego de año y meses de noviazgo, finalmente, en uno de los viajes que la rubia hizo para visitar a su novio, Isami se hincó en su rodilla y le propuso matrimonio frente al mar. Es poco decir que ella se emocionó, casi se largó a llorar y estuvo a punto de caerse rendida. Y allí estaban entonces ahora, en una ensalzada y suntuosa fiesta.

-¿Entonces han venido todos? –preguntó Alice revolviendo en su mano la copa de vino.

-Al parecer sí, todos nuestros compañeros de promoción, al menos –constató Erina, tratando de recordar- Es impresionante que hayan venido de todos lados para esto.

-Incluso Shinomiya-sensei –se rio Megumi- oh, y Hinako-sensei también, ya se las está agarrando con él.

-¿Creen que estén saliendo? Los he visto llegar juntos –sugirió Yuki con una sonrisa cómplice. Todas se rieron asintiendo.

-¿Y para cuando tu boda Alice? –soltó Erina.

-No estamos en planes de casarnos –negó ella- Pero después de ver todo esto… lo estoy considerando.

Volvieron a reir, incrédulas. Y Megumi se preguntó, pero sin decirlo abiertamente, si es que Soma estaba por ahí. Miraba a todos lados disimuladamente para ver si lo veía por ahí. Pero no halló su rostro. En el fondo, todas también pensaban en eso ¿dónde estaría?

La jornada siguió con naturalidad, hasta que llamaron al interior de la capilla para comenzar la ceremonia. Megumi entró a lo último, con cara de incomodidad, sentía que le faltaba algo. Aún no hallaba a Soma, pero se tuvo que aguantar, tal vez ni siquiera estaba por ahí, la última postal que le mandó era de Brasil…

Se acomodaron en sus puestos, junto a la novia, y los hombres al lado del novio. Isami estaba ataviado elegante en un traje negro con una rosa en el ojal. Estaba guapísimo y delgado, pero claramente nervioso, jugaba con sus manos compulsivamente. Y de un momento a otro se hizo un silencio en el salón y empezó a sonar la música de boda en el piano. Las puertas se abrieron y apareció, espléndida, ataviada en miles de gasas blancas y con un velo largo y con puntilla, una corona de flores blancas y un gran ramo de rosas rojas, Nikumi, la marimacha de Nikumi, se veía tan femenina y principesca que dejó con la boca abierta a más de uno. Isami se quedó con la mente en blanco y sus ojos abiertos como platos, llenos de adoración hacia la que sería su mujer.

Mitou avanzó con lentitud esplendorosa del brazo de su padre, y tomó las manos de su prometido al llegar al altar. Se intercambiaron unas palabras, y rieron. Luego comenzó el cura a hablar. Pasó la misa, y Soma aun no llegaba. Llegaron los votos. Cuando el padre les preguntaba si alguien estaba en contra al público, Megumi se imaginó a Soma entrando de golpe y anunciando que amaba a Mitou. Un miedo empalagoso y fétido se apoderaba de su corazón al pensar que, tal vez, él se había enamorado de alguien más en sus viajes y la hubiese olvidado. Ella había seguido con su vida, tenía un floreciente restaurante que ya había abierto otro local en una zona más exclusiva. Sus platillos ahora eran famosos y se comentaban por todo el país, pero sin perder nunca su toque hospitalario y cálido. Pero no había dejado de pensarlo o de soñar con el día en que lo volvería a encontrar, y las postales que le mandaba solo alimentaban ese sueño.

Finalmente se dieron el "si" y cumplieron el pacto con un beso, todos se pararon de sus asientos a vitorear a los recién casado, quienes se dieron la mano para salir de la iglesia seguido por los demás, mientras les tiraban pétalos de flores y arroz. Todo fue alegría y Megumi se divertía tanto que no notó que, entre los últimos que habían llegado, se destacaba una cabellera pelirroja.

La recepción no era menos fastuosa que la boda. La comida y bebida se contaban en cantidades exorbitantes, todo estaba decorado con flores y cintas de aquí para allá, y el pastel, encargado especialmente y controlado por la lengua divina de Erina, se alzaba glorioso en el centro del gran salón. Una banda tocaba música alegre y todos danzaban y charlaban alrededor. Megumi se encontraba con Takumi, quien le estaba presentando a su bonita novia. En eso estaban cuando, de pronto, mientras la vista de la joven recorría el recinto para notar los detalles, lo vio. Parado junto al barandal de uno de los grandes balcones, mirando la vista de la ciudad en la noche. Ella se excusó rápidamente y, casi atropellándose, avanzó hacia él. Cuando estaba a unos metros, comenzó a sentir como se le caía el corazón al suelo. Estaba charlando con una chica que nunca había visto en su vida, de apariencia exótica y hermosa. Reían. Tadokoro estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y volver sobre sus pasos, pero se contuvo. No, no se daría la vuelta y se indignaría, no iría a llorar a los brazos de Mitou para arruinarle la noche. Lo enfrentaría, era ya adulta, sensata y capaz de hacerlo. Volvió a avanzar y le tocó levemente el brazo izquierdo.

-Ey, Soma…

Esa voz. De nuevo esa voz, en vivo y en directo. Suave y tímida, mientras sentía su mano sobre su piel. El joven volteó lentamente, consternado. Allí estaba, con gesto algo serio y semblante triste. Estaba hermosa, con la piel pálida y blanda, maquillada con naturalidad, los labios rosados y un arreglo en el cabello alzado que dejaba caer mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, además de estar vestida con ese escote que dejaba entrever sus clavículas y su suave figura. Soma se quedó mirándola con gesto perdido y ensoñado.

-¿Soma?

Ella también notaba el cambio en el joven, el cabello más brillante, rebelde y largo, un leve rastro de barba en su barbilla que le daba un aspecto aventurero, los ojos llenos de luz y de cosas y experiencias nuevas, musculoso y elegante en el traje sencillo que había llevado. Megumi no podía alejar los ojos.

Por fin Yukihira pareció reaccionar y la envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza, recargando la cabeza contra su hombro, como si estuviera cansado, acariciando su espalda con pausa y lentitud. Su aroma a perfume suave y dulce le embargó junto a su calidez. Era la persona más feliz del mundo en ese instante.

-Megumi, estas de vuelta.

Solo eso bastó para que ella sintiera su pecho temblar y lo aferrara a si con fuerzas, mientras se sonreía y lo arrullaba entre sus brazos. La joven que hacia un momento hablaba con Soma se fue, comprendiendo la situación.

-No, tu estas de vuelta –respondió la chica mientras se separaban un poco- Tú fuiste el que se fue.

-No, tu regresaste, regresaste conmigo –se rio él, haciendo que ella se quedara colorada.

-Yo… pensé… bueno que tal vez… -ella no supo cómo expresarle su inseguridad y por un instante se sintió estúpida de haber dudado de él.

-¿Qué tal vez qué? –preguntó Soma sin entender nada.

-Nada, nada… -suspiró ella avergonzada mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho- Me alegro de que estés aquí…

-No he parado de pensar en este momento, a decir verdad. No es tan épico e increíble cómo me lo imaginé, pero es igual de genial.

Megumi solo atinó a reír, preguntándose a que se estaba refiriendo.

-Bueno, pero la cosa es que ya estás aquí, y yo también. Eso sería suficiente…

-Lo es, por supuesto que si…

Y se quedaron así, abrazados, mirando a la ciudad iluminada por las luces del cielo y de la noche.


End file.
